


POSTR3S

by Arodnas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Heartbreak, Lemon, M/M, Mystery, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodnas/pseuds/Arodnas
Summary: El humor del Santo de Escorpio ha cambiado. Mientras las estrellas brillan en el Santuario, Camus intentará recuperar la sonrisa de Milo. Tres constelaciones se alinean y se agitan y Aioria se ve involucrado. ¿Quién probará el dulce sabor de la victoria? Tal vez Shura, Shaka o Afrodite puedan hacer algo al respecto.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Leo Aiolia, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo, Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. No hay nada peor.

**Author's Note:**

> Holo n.n
> 
> Este fic en formato de viñetas es un intento por crear algo más largo y complejo que podría encajar en el canon. El proyecto de hacer sufrir a Camus cobró vida propia. Recomiendo una lectura lenta, por tandas deseis capítulos que iré indicando si gustas.
> 
> Agradecería tu opinión n.n
> 
> *.*.*.*.*
> 
> Glosario necesario:
> 
> \- Kourabiedes: Galletas griegas, similares a las galletas de mantequilla, recubiertas con azúcar glas.  
> \- Galaktoboúreko: Postre griego. Pastel de leche compuesto de crema pastelera con sémola, aromatizado con canela, limón y/o vainilla, envuelta en masa de filo y cubierto con jarabe.
> 
> Ahora sí, empezamos :3

No hay peor pecado que provocar lágrimas en una cara que nos ha regalado sus mejores sonrisas.  
**Bob Marley**

##  **I**

Conoció a Milo desde sus cuatro años y desde entonces, en especial después de recibir sus mantos a los siete, podía decir que existían dos Milo's dentro de su amigo: el que le mostraba a todos los demás y otro que sólo le pertenecía a él. Aquel que era totalmente adorable y mágico. Ya a sus dieciséis años, Camus iba y venía del Santuario a petición de Arles y, cuando llegaba, casi siempre el Caballero de Escorpio lo esperaba en su recinto para luego ir caminando juntos hasta el templo de Acuario. Donde dejaría su armadura y volvería a vestir su toga para luego poder descansar del viaje. Los días siguientes ambos entrenaban guiados por la energía interminable de su querido amigo, sus grandes ojos y su enorme y ruidosa sonrisa. A su lado, el copero podía sentir cómo su mundo se calentaba lo suficiente para dejar latir de nuevo su helado corazón.

Ese mundo cambió una tarde que Camus fue a buscar a Milo. Se encontró con un Santo que se le parecía, pero era un caballero apagado y casi moribundo por dentro. Su amigo se volteó y le solicitó marcharse y, aunque Acuario deseaba quedarse, pensó que sería lo mejor cumplir la petición que le había hecho.

Al día siguiente encontró a Milo entrenando con Aioria, lo notó serio y muy enfocado en sus golpes. Cuando terminaron, Acuario vio como esos labios le dieron una pequeña sonrisa a Leo para luego ir a reunirse con él. O eso pensó que haría. En su lugar, Milo sólo lo miró de reojo con una mirada triste y siguió de largo hacia su templo. Aioria lo observó de fijo y después de unos segundos viró hacia su casa.

"¿Qué estaba pasando?" Camus intentó unir puntos como loco buscando respuestas, pero no encontró nada que fuera coherente. Jamás se había topado con un Milo así: frío, distante. Salió disparado al octavo templo y al sentir el cosmos de su guardián percibió que había perdido el poco calor que tenía cuando estaba con Aioria.

"Aioria", el sólo hecho de pensar en el quinto guardián comenzó a irritarlo. Entró con paso firme a la morada de Escorpio y decidió que no se iría sin saber qué estaba pasando. Milo seguía cabizbajo y Camus supo enseguida que una confrontación no sería lo adecuado. Se sentó a su lado e intentó buscar su mirada pero, para su sorpresa, el escorpión se levantó y lo único que escuchó de sus labios fue un:

—Vete.

Camus se quedó helado unos segundos considerando seriamente desobedecer sus deseos, pero se puso de pie y lo complació. En cuanto salió se fue directo hacia la quinta casa y, ya en Leo, encontró a Aioria con su doncella. Cuando ambos residentes se percataron de su presencia, el león le indicó a Delphine que se fuera.

—¿Qué te trae a mi templo? —le increpó Aioria con la mirada altiva.

Camus no sabía qué responder. Quería reclamar, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por ser al único al que Milo dejó estar unos minutos a su lado, por haber recibido una débil sonrisa, por alegrar un poco a su amigo? ¿Qué era ese ardor que había aparecido en sus entrañas?

Cuando Aioria se cansó de esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta y, con un gesto de mano, despidió a Camus.

—¿Sabes que tiene Milo? —alcanzó a decir antes de que el león desapareciera.

—¿A mí me preguntas? —le respondió, y en su tono Camus alcanzó a percibir ironía y reclamo. Como si él debiera saber o, peor aún, como si él fuera el responsable.

Aioria desapareció en el interior de su casa y Acuario quedó petrificado de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había logrado poner a su querido Milo en ese estado?

En cuanto Camus llegó al onceavo templo sólo aumentaron las malas noticias. Un mensajero había hecho llegar a Acuario la orden de que partiría en tres días a Siberia. "Tres días", repitió Camus en su cabeza. Tres días para averiguar y reparar lo que fuera que había hecho. Tres días para evitar que la sonrisa de Milo terminara de nacer al lado de Aioria, tres días para volver a… enamorarlo…

*. *. *. *. *

.


	2. En el ojo del león.

##  **II**

Renuente a regresar al templo de Leo, Aioria había optado por dar un breve paseo tardío por las Doce Casas cuando vio salir a Camus, tan pronto como había entrado, de la casa de Escorpio. Enseguida creyó que Milo aparecería corriendo tras el cubo pero no fue así.

"Tal vez Milo no está en su templo", pensó, "pero, ¿entonces qué hacía Acuario ahí?"

Algo nervioso y movido por una picante curiosidad, el león dorado fue a investigar dentro de los pilares del octavo templo al día siguiente. Para su sorpresa todas las doncellas estaban ausentes, el cosmos del guardián parecía perturbado y le costó trabajo avanzar hacia el área residencial de Escorpio.

Cuando por fin dio con Milo, Aioria arqueó las cejas al ver el melodrama que estaba haciendo. Miró alrededor y se fue directo a la colección privada del bicho para jugar con sus muñecos. Hizo tanto ruido que el guardián, al escuchar que alguien estaba en su templo, fue a correr a quien se había atrevido a importunarlo de inmediato.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces? —soltó Milo furioso.

—Ah, creí que no había nadie. Enseguida lo arreglo —respondió Aioria al verse interrumpido.

—¡No, no toques nada! ¡Ya! ¡Deja eso!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se alejó dejando a Milo acomodar sus tesoros.

—¿Quieres venir a entrenar un rato? Me hace falta un compañero.

—Dile a Aldebarán.

—Está ocupado.

—Entonces a Shaka, pero déjame solo.

—¿Para que sigas arrinconado como niñita? —podría golpearlo. Las ganas de Milo de hacerlo pedazos comenzaron a tomar fuerzas pero, enseguida, volteó a ver su colección, dejó todo en el suelo y se fue a su cuarto—. Vamos, te daré mi galaktoboúreko si aceptas.

Milo volteó a verlo aún sin energía y, para alegría de Aioria, el escorpión lo siguió hacia afuera de su templo.

Los golpes de Milo eran más débiles e imprecisos de lo que Aioria estaba acostumbrado. En su mente, Leo no podía dejar de ver a Camus el día anterior saliendo del octavo templo. Algo había pasado. Tal vez, ¿Camus lo habría rechazado? El corazón de Aioria se encendió ante esta posibilidad, aunque a su vez le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado.

El guardián del quinto templo nunca pensó que pudiera tener una oportunidad de acercarse un poco más al escorpión. Su relación se centraba en riñas y peleas. Pero cuando estaba con Camus brillaba, aunque sólo estuvieran uno al lado del otro, no había nada que llamara tanto la atención de Aioria como la felicidad y la ternura de Milo.

Debido a su distracción, el escorpión alcanzó a conectarle un golpe y entonces dejó escapar una débil sonrisa. El calor en el corazón de Aioria volvió a cobrar vida. Dieron por terminada la práctica y de inmediato ambos sintieron como eran observados desde la distancia por Camus. Leo esperó a ver qué hacían ante su presencia: Milo volteó y se alejó de él de inmediato, provocando que el alma y voluntad del león lo abandonaran conforme la silueta del bicho se hacía más pequeña. No le sorprendió que, en su estado, Escorpio dejara a Acuario en el camino. Siendo tan orgulloso era lo más lógico, Aioria lo entendía. Pasó su espesa saliva y todo estuvo claro para él como nunca antes, pero no estaba seguro de qué haría después.

Cuando Camus apareció en su templo, Aioria supo de inmediato que Milo no lo había aceptado a su lado, pero le tomó desprevenido que fuera a buscarlo. Se molestó ya que el bicho se había ido para no provocar problemas entre ellos, y ahora ahí estaba el cubo para tirar sus esfuerzos a la basura.

Después de la escueta conversación que sostuvieron, el león descubrió que Camus no entendía nada. Lo cual puede que fuera lo mejor para los planes de Aioria.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	3. Dulcemente congelado.

##  **III**

Camus entró a su templo y su doncella salió corriendo al ver que todo se iba congelando a su paso. La ligera capa de hielo engrosaba si el Santo se quedaba quieto y ni las súplicas de Fleur lo hicieron que parase. Las imágenes se acumulaban una tras otra en su mente: las sonrisas de Milo, sus atenciones, sus roces, las miradas coquetas que le soltaba a través de esa melena abundante, su piel sudada por el ejercicio, y de repente nada. No recordaba nunca haber visto su espalda antes pero ahora la sentía como si la trajese tatuada.

Cuando volvió en sí, Camus se apresuró a descongelar su recinto con el calor de su cosmos. Eso era. Agitado, el onceavo guardián mandó a Fleur a hacer una charola de galletas. Aquellas que a Milo siempre le había gustado untarle en la cara. "¿Por qué habían dejado de hacerlas?" La primera doncella de Escorpio solía hornearlas para sus tardes de estudio y Milo siempre escogía las que tenían formas de estrellas, las colocaba de tal forma que asemejaran sus constelaciones, y si él se atrevía a tomar una su amigo procedía a hacerle una mascarilla de azúcar. Camus siempre se mostró molesto, pero lo hacía a propósito para ver su alegre sonrisa al tener la cara "dulcemente congelada". Si algo podía subirle el ánimo a su querido Milo, y mejorar las cosas, serían unas de esas galletas.

En cuanto estuvieron listas, Camus bajó apresurado al octavo templo a pesar de que aún tenía que regresar y acomodar sus cosas. Deseaba por lo menos haber logrado una tregua para antes de su partida. Se preguntó si no sería muy temprano para galletas pero, por el momento, era lo que tenía.

La pequeña doncella de Escorpio se mostró nerviosa al verlo pero lo dejó pasar al área residencial. Ahí, Acuario alcanzó a escuchar la potente voz de Leo que estaba sentado frente a Milo. De momentos el león se paraba y se quejaba y se volvía a sentar. Camus entendió que Aioria estaba representando una escena del mito de Perseo, aquella donde nacieron los escorpiones. La cara de Milo lucía relajada y parecía querer sonreír, pero aún no podía, su mirada estaba apagada y sólo le pidió a Aioria que se sentara. Y es que, sí, era muy mal actor pero Milo jamás lo diría en voz alta tomando en cuenta sus intenciones. Su amigo era excelente leyendo a las personas y lo sabía, él más que nadie lo sabía.

—¿Anuncio que ha llegado? —le preguntó Hester, que no se había separado de su lado.

—No es necesario —respondió Camus—. Sólo dale esto en cuanto esté a solas.

—¿Le informo quién lo manda?

—No, gracias —suspiró casi rendido.

Conocía a Aioria, podía pasarse el resto de la tarde contando historias y no se quería quedar cuando llegara a sus anécdotas que de seguro compartía con Milo. Camus había decidido desde hacía tiempo que sólo ocuparía su tiempo en el Santuario para pasarlo junto a su mejor amigo y que nada ni nadie más le interesaría. Le daría la victoria por esa ocasión a Leo y mientras adelantaría sus deberes; al tiempo que pensaría en una estrategia infalible para acercarse a Milo y aclarar lo que debía ser un malentendido. Porque eso tenía que ser.

En la cabeza de Camus parte del sufrimiento de Milo se debía a que lo estaba manteniendo alejado. Tenía que confiar en él, en su lazo. Después de todo era a Camus donde Milo siempre corría cuando tenía miedo para "protegerlo del peligro", era a Camus donde Milo siempre regresaba después de alguna misión complicada para contarle sus hazañas. Era a Camus… era…

"Maldita sea", se recriminó al notar que estaba perdiendo su propia estima. "Dos días…" Tenía que preparar algo mucho mejor que galletas.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	4. Ausencia de espíritu.

##  **IV**

Cuando Aioria llegó a Escorpio, le alegró que ambas doncellas hubieran respondido tan rápido a la petición de Delphine de volver a sus puestos. Les pidió que le anunciaran y Milo accedió a verlo porque creía que traía el postre con él. Cuál fue su decepción al ver que traía las manos vacías.

—¿Crees que te iba a recompensar después de golpearme?

—Eres un mentiroso, eso es lo que eres.

—El postre lo harán hasta pasado mañana. Asumiste mal —rebatió Aioria observando la repisa que ya estaba acomodada.

—Gracias por mandar traer a mis doncellas.

—¿Aún guardas esto? —Aioria tomó una pequeña resortera que estaba escondida en una esquina obviando el comentario de Milo—. Yo perdí la mía hace mucho —comentó acercándose al espacio personal de Escorpio.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

En realidad, Aioria no la había perdido. Deathmask se las escondió un día siendo niños y cuando el león dio con ellas una estaba rota: la de Milo. Le había dado la suya sin que el escorpión se diera cuenta y luego el bicho le tomó a mal que ya no aceptara ir a probar su puntería.

Medio hipnotizado por el recuerdo y por saber que aún guardaba ese juguete tan viejo, Aioria se atrevió a tomar una punta del cabello de Milo y a jugar un poco con él. El escorpión se puso nervioso y estuvo a punto de apartarlo de no ser porque él sólo se retiró al sentir que Calandra se acercaba.

—Ya casi tenemos lista la cena. ¿El Señor Aioria se va a quedar?

Milo miró al mentiroso, y luego asintió levemente a la mayor de sus doncellas antes de que Aioria pudiera inventarse una excusa para irse. De todos modos, si no fuera por el entrometido habría tenido que saltarse la cena.

—Deja eso ahí —gruñó Milo antes de irse a la estancia.

Aioria, sorprendido y nervioso por no haber sido echado, empezó a decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza intentando ser lo más coherente posible. Por unos instantes sintió que captó la resignada atención de Milo, pero hubo unos segundos donde la perdió y pudo jurar que su anfitrión se pondría a llorar.

Después de la cena, Aioria volvió al templo de Leo bastante dubitativo, no estaba seguro de que no traer a la luz lo que estaba molestando a Milo había sido lo más adecuado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un escorpión que no intentara atacarlo a cualquier mínima oportunidad. Y sabía que, en otro estado, el bicho se habría burlado del gran ridículo que había armado antes y durante la cena. Empezaba a extrañar esa sonrisa fanfarrona y su infantil prepotencia.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un niño a su lado, incapaz de siquiera acompañar lo que le estaba pasando a Milo.

¿Qué habría pasado realmente entre él y Camus? Repasando en la actitud del cubo, la historia que se había armado en la cabeza no tenía ningún sentido. Incluso juraría que lo había sentido cerca del templo de Escorpio antes de que sirvieran los platos.

No le agradaba la sensación que tenía en su pecho, Aioria sabía que algo estaba haciendo mal pero no entendía a ciencia cierta qué era. Intuía que si Milo lo había dejado quedarse era porque así lo quería y hasta lo necesitaba. Si hubiera notado alguna intención indeseable en él lo habría echado sin la menor consideración, por más favores que le hubiera hecho, alegando que él jamás le había pedido nada. Y tendría razón.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó al oscuro techo de su cuarto mientras aún podía ver en su mente el triste semblante de Escorpio.

Su resolución tomó aún más fuerza y, si Milo se lo permitía, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que volviera a la normalidad, cualquiera que fuera el resultado final.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	5. No se puede entrar en pánico.

##  **V**

Antes de llegar al onceavo templo, Camus empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho y una extraña falta de aire. Estaba agitado y un poco mareado. Shura notó que le estaba costando trabajo respirar y de inmediato alcanzó a Acuario en las escaleras, cuando las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle. Capricornio lo alzó y lo hizo pasar a la estancia de la décima casa. Se sorprendió de que casi no pesaba, era como si el acuariano se estuviera evaporando de alguna manera entre sus manos; aparte de que ya casi se desvanecía.

—Llena la bañera —ordenó Shura a su doncella—. ¡De inmediato!

La pobre Elen salió corriendo despedida al baño ante la temible mirada de su Señor.

—Milo —susurró Camus.

El guardián de Capricornio no hizo caso a sus palabras sin sentido y lo envolvió con su cosmos para que soportara. Estaba ardiendo, algo demasiado inusual en un Caballero de Acuario. Por lo que tenía entendido debía de ser hasta peligroso.

La sensación para Camus no tenía precedente. Tenía frío por primera vez en su vida, un frío provocado por la alta temperatura en su cuerpo. Shura mandó pedir a Piscis hierbas medicinales y, en cuanto llegó Afrodite, entre ambos cuidaron de él.

.

.

_» No me voy a meter contigo —le respondió a Milo, que estaba en la bañera insistiendo en que Camus entrara._

_» ¿Por qué no? De niños lo hacíamos todo el tiempo._

_» Por eso mismo, ya no hay espacio. Anda, apúrate o llegarás tarde._

_» Pero ya estoy listo —rió saliendo de repente de la tina._

_» Tápate —le lanzó una toalla—. Sí ya estás listo, entonces sal como estás y haz el ridículo._

_» ¡Camus! —el grito de Milo hizo eco en las paredes del baño—. Cam, perdóname —pidió al momento de alcanzarlo con la toalla enredada en la cintura y con todo su cabello escurriendo._

_No podía ceder ante su mirada triste por el bien de su amigo. Si Milo no se apuraba, Arles sería capaz de reprenderlo por llegar tarde o lo enviaría lejos de él, y de seguro no volvería antes de que tuviera que estar en Siberia. Tenía que hacer que se moviera así que se acercó, acarició sus húmedos rizos y lo besó en la frente._

_» No estoy enojado. Apúrate —le ordenó y Milo salió volando a su cuarto para vestirse._

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, Camus apenas distinguió una silueta con el cabello alborotado y salió del agua esperando ver a Milo. Pero sólo era Afrodite, que lo miraba atónito.

—Shura, ya despertó —gritó Piscis llamando al dueño del templo.

—Menos mal —exclamó al entrar. Shura traía un juego de toallas limpias y Piscis salió guiado por la mirada seria de Capricornio—. Si estás delicado de salud debes informarle a Arles —señaló y le entregó las toallas.

Camus no se sorprendió de que Shura estuviera al tanto de su próxima partida.

—No es para tanto, estaré bien.

Shura no insistió y se retiró. Tras localizar su ropa que estaba en una esquina del baño, Camus se vistió y se despidió lo más cortés que pudo al encontrar a ambos Santos durante su recorrido. Ya no quería alargar esa plática, consciente de que sus vecinos sabían o se imaginaban, cómo no, sus sentimientos por Escorpio y debían de haber adivinado ya el estado actual de su relación.

Cuando por fin pisó las grandes placas de mármol de su templo, Camus sintió que podría desmayarse de vergüenza. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso y su cuerpo debía ayudarlo, no seguirle poniendo el pie con reacciones absurdas. Siguió caminando y entonces, sintió como una lágrima comenzaba a arder dentro de sus ojos. Extrañaba a Milo, sus ocurrencias, cuidarlo cuando se resfriaba, o el tiempo y dedicación de curarlo cuando salía lastimado. Sentía que podría dar su vida por una mirada de sus ojos turquesa o el simple roce de sus dedos.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	6. Desde los siete.

##  **VI**

Poco después de que Aioria dejó su templo, se acercó la pequeña Hester a entregarle un paquetito. Al abrir la bolsa, Milo se encontró con una cuantiosa cantidad de diminutas kourabiedes, todas en forma de estrellas. Salió corriendo a la estancia dejando a su doncella con la palabra en la boca y vació las galletas sobre la mesa. Las empezó entonces a acomodar como si de un rompecabezas se tratara y casi lloró al ver que eran la cantidad justa para formar dos constelaciones específicas.

Después de unos segundos, en silencio, Milo las fue tomando de una en una y volvió a guardarlas. Regresó a la repisa y las colocó en el primer hueco que encontró. Su colección de tesoros consistía en pequeños y algunos raros recuerdos de lugares donde había estado y personas que había conocido a lo largo de todas sus misiones . Su mirada viajó del pequeño paquete a la vieja resortera que estaba ahora aún más escondida.

Milo se molestó al pensar que ambos creían que podían engañarlo, pero ya estaba harto de todo eso. Aún tenía muy presente su última conversación con el Patriarca y la incomodidad no se iba por más que intentara resistir lo que había iniciado. Respiró profundo y se marchó a su cuarto no sin antes decirle a Calandra que sería todo por ese día y que lo disculpara con la pequeña Hester. Evitó lo más que pudo el contacto con su armadura que estaba en la nave principal y fue a intentar conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que tenía dos noches sin haber logrado cerrar los ojos.

Cuando la luz del sol empezó a filtrarse tímidamente por su ventana, se giró y sacó de debajo de su cama una pequeña libreta que no había tocado en días, encendió una lámpara y se dispuso a actualizar el diario que había dejado en puntos suspensivos en su última entrada. Al terminar, regresó unas cuantas hojas y corroboró que la palabra "Camus" se repetía sin cesar, incluso en los días que no se habían visto o interactuado. Corrigió en esas páginas lo que sí había pasado y nombró a los que recordaba y con los que sí había convivido durante ese tiempo.

Ahora más que antes quería poder tener algo que le recordara con sus propias palabras quién realmente era. La desagradable sensación no lo abandonaba ni aún cuando terminó con la tinta y pensó que, a partir de ahí, tal vez necesitaría un cuaderno más grande.

Sostuvo un minuto el diario en sus manos, lo dejó sobre la cama y se fue a un baúl donde guardaba todas las notas que había hecho desde niño. Sacó aquellas donde aprendió a escribir y, más que las palabras, los infantiles dibujos que había hecho le transmitían las emociones más fuertes de esos días. Desde aquellos ejercicios, Milo nunca paró de escribir aún cuando ya no era obligatorio.

Repasó uno por uno y era cierto que desde lo siete años había empezado su obsesión con su mejor amigo. Antes, podía darse cuenta de que convivía más con Deathmask y Afrodite, Aioria y Aldebarán, incluso Mü. Ya que Camus prefería centrarse en sus libros. Ubicó entonces un pequeño dibujo de Aioria tomado de la mano de Aioros. "Tú serás mi hermano mayor", recordaba haberle dicho a Camus después de que el gato no había parado de presumirle al suyo y remarcar que él no tenía ninguno. "Los niños pueden ser tan crueles", pensó; pero aún así, después de todos los desafortunados eventos en el Santuario, jamás le había vuelto a mencionar a Aioros para molestar a Leo. A menos que lo hiciera enojar demasiado. En las hojas que seguían, podía verse a él y a Camus retratados, hasta que las ilustraciones se volvieron más escasas e inexistentes. ¿Sería verdad? Su reunión con el Patriarca seguía volando en su mente.

Devolvió los cuadernos a su lugar y fue a la cama, pero antes de que llegara Calandra llamó a la puerta informando que el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa.

*. *. *. *. *

.

Fin de la primera tanda.  
(Descanso recomendado)


	7. Con un ramo de flores.

##  **VII**

Aioria no paraba de dar vueltas en su templo, revolvió las cobijas hasta que cayeron de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba su equipo de pesas. Se sentó, intentó alzar una pero en su lugar la tomó con ambas manos y la apretó intentando contener sus fuerzas. Se fue hacia su costal y, en lugar de golpearlo, lo abrazó y empezó a restregar la frente contra su gruesa y suave piel. En su imaginación: Milo llegaba y lo encontraba en ese patético estado para luego burlarse de que no pudiera dormir; su hermano lo regañaba por mal usar el equipo de entrenamiento; y Shura lo mandaba de vuelta a la cama sin más.

Se dejó caer agarrándose del costal hasta que el eslabón que lo sostenía al techo hizo un sonido raro. Se incorporó y regresó a su cuarto para caer de cara al colchón, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no salir corriendo a Escorpio.

Volvió a levantarse y se sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra, que siempre le dejaba Delphine para la noche, y se la echó en la cabeza para enfriarse. El escalofrío fue tan insignificante a comparación de sus nervios, que no se contuvo de alborotar sus cabellos para hacer que el agua lo siguiera mojando. Si por él fuera terminaría por vertirse toda la jarra encima, pero no quería crearle trabajo extra a la veterana doncella.

Las imágenes de un Milo cabizbajo lo acosaban, en otras circunstancias habría dejado que lo arreglara solo, ya que no le había pedido ayuda. Pero ahora Camus no estaba al lado del bicho y no había respondido ni un poco a como acostumbraba.

Lo primero tendría que ser fortalecer su propia estima.

Cuando el sol salió en el horizonte, Aioria se disculpó con Delphine y le pidió que le consiguiera un ramo de flores. Terminando el desayuno, con su armadura y la docena preparados, dejó Leo y empezó a subir por los templos.

Shaka no se inmutó cuando pasó por su casa y al llegar hasta la octava se detuvo en la entrada.

—Buenos días, Milo —saludó al guardián que estaba escondido tras un pilar—. ¿Puedo cruzar?

—Adelante —respondieron las sombras.

—Voy a Sagitario, me gustaría que me acompañaras —fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando hacia la salida.

Ya en el noveno templo, Aioria colocó el ramo donde debería estar la armadura que seguía desaparecida. El quinto guardián nunca iba al cementerio ya que el cuerpo de su hermano no se encontraba debajo de esa lápida representativa y le parecía que lo más apropiado era ir al último lugar donde sí había estado Aioros.

—Volviste a olvidar el florero —señaló Milo acercándose. También se había puesto su manto.

—Y de seguro tú olvidaste llenarlo —volteó sonriendo hacia el Caballero de Escorpio.

—Claro que no, no lo iba a traer lleno —aclaró y se lo lanzó al pecho.

—Gracias.

—No tardes mucho.

A los pocos minutos Aioria encontró al bicho en la salida del octavo templo, recargado en una columna con su toga del diario. Ambos se miraron en silencio y Milo pasó haciéndole una señal de que podía entrar para que platicaran.

Ninguno hizo caso a la presencia dorada que no estaba muy lejos y que había contemplado la silenciosa escena. Tampoco se enteraron de que había subido las escaleras hasta los terrenos papales para reunirse con Arles esa misma mañana, aunque no tenía una cita ni se había anunciado como el protocolo se los exigía.

—Gracias de nuevo —comenzó Aioria cuando estuvo a solas con Milo en su estancia—. ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir qué ha pasado?

Milo guardó silencio.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —le contestó en un tono serio.

—Claro que me preocupa, Milo. Tú me preocupas, y mucho —dijo mientras se acercaba decidido.

—Gracias —respondió cansado, colocando una mano en su pecho, y al verlo supo que Aioria lo miraba debajo de todas sus capas. Como siempre lo había hecho.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	8. Por eso nos aferramos.

##  **VIII**

—Señor, le han traído esto —interrumpió Hester a los caballeros que estaban en la estancia del octavo templo.

Aioria fue a la pequeña doncella, tomó las cosas y, después de verlas, se las entregó a Milo apretando sus manos para asegurarse que lo recibiera. Serio, dejó la habitación llevándose a Hester consigo.

Sobre el rollo de tela estaba una carta con el nombre "Milo de Escorpio" escrito en ella. La caligrafía era inconfundible. Entendiendo ahora porqué Aioria le había puesto sus manos él mismo al rededor del paquete para que no lo soltara, fue hasta el sillón y desenrrolló el contenido. Aún confundido por lo que veía, Milo abrió el sobre con un poco de miedo.

* * *

Mi querido Milo:  


  
Te iba a entregar esto el día de tu mayoría de edad, pero ahora no sé si volveré a tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. No lo tomes como un reproche, sólo intento ser realista ante el peor escenario. 

  
En este rollo están todos los materiales que necesitas para comenzar a practicar tu pintura. Tal vez no te acuerdas pero de niños una vez me dijiste que, de no ser caballero, te gustaría haber sido artista. Aún recuerdo tu cara de fascinación cuando me contaste sobre las pinturas de Miguel Ángel en la Capilla Sixtina; y tengo guardados todos los dibujos que tiraste porque no eran lo bastante buenos. De haber visto tu rostro al hacerlos te hubieras dado cuenta de que, en esos momentos, ese pequeño sueño para ti era real. 

  
Tienes mucho talento, lo digo en serio, y no me gustaría que tiraras un sueño a la basura sólo porque las cosas no han salido como lo imaginabas en un principio. Yo sólo he visto los frescos retratados en libros pero, aunque tus trazos tengan tu propio estilo, tu arte transmite el mismo corazón y entrega que las más bellas obras con las que te has cruzado durante tus misiones. 

  
Todo esto sólo prueba que no he sabido apoyarte lo suficiente y te pido una disculpa por eso. Aún así, estaré para ti en esta o en cualquier otra meta que te propongas, si me lo permites. Y aún si no, te estaré observando y viendo que no abandones aquello que te hace feliz. 

  
Si decides continuar con esta ruta, le he pedido a Hester que pase por el resto a Acuario, o si prefieres te lo puede llevar Fleur o yo mismo hasta tu templo. 

  
Si tienes un sentimiento guardado, el arte es una buena forma de sublevarlo. 

  
Siempre tuyo: Camus de Acuario.  


* * *

Milo devolvió las hojas con cuidado en su sobre y fue hasta un pequeño cofre a penas lleno. Ahí, junto a un pequeño diente, un poco de arena, una piedra volcánica y un frasco vacío, guardó esas letras que conocía tan bien.

.

.

» _Hermano_ — _Milo volteó a ver a Camus sorprendido de que esa fuera su primer palabra después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, atento de cuál sería la frase que dejaría escapar de sus labios—._ _¿Qué es un hermano_ _? —el_ _pequeño escorpión pasó el bocado sorprendido de que Cam hubiera estado pensando en silencio lo que le había dicho por una semana entera_ _—. ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu hermano?_

_Milo sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta de que había estado en los pensamientos de Camus durante todo ese tiempo y en seguida se apresuró a aclarar._

» _Un hermano es aquel que te cuida del peligro, que está contigo en todo momento y con quién compartes tus metas y sueños. Es tu hogar aunque estén lejos y el lugar a donde siempre quieres volver —declamó Milo enérgico._

» _¿Y tú serás todo eso también para mí?_

» _Desde luego. Nos tendremos el uno al otro. Siempre —afirmó sentándose muy cerca de Camus, tanto que lo incomodó por invadir su espacio personal pero éste no se hizo mucho para atrás._

» _Entonces tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo..._

» _Ajá. Exacto._

» _Por… siempre —siguió apenado._

» _Así es._

_Camus se sonrojó ante el niño que le había propuesto convertirse en familia con toda la fuerza de su ser._

_._

_._

El recuerdo de un infantil Camus aceptando su primera ocurrencia llenó a Milo de nostalgia, de amor y amargura. Apretó la tapa del cofre pensando que, pasara lo que pasara, ninguno, nunca, rompería esa promesa.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	9. Danza de estrellas.

##  **IX**

Al llegar a los aposentos de Arles un séquito de doncellas intentaron detenerlo, pero Shura se abrió paso por en medio de las jóvenes damas; y cuando se detuvo frente a la sala principal, le indicó a uno de los guardias que anunciara su presencia. Éste, al notar la fiereza en su mirada, decidió permitir al Sumo Padre deliberar sobre el acceso del mayor de sus caballeros pero, ante la escena, sólo le podría entregar un mensaje que no lograría complacer al Santo.

—Está indispuesto —tartamudeó el guardia antes de ser lanzado hasta una de las paredes por la fuerza del cosmos de Capricornio, provocando que los demás retrocedieran.

Ya adentro, el escenario le sorprendió a Shura lo suficiente para detenerlo unos segundos, antes de poner una rodilla al suelo en espera a ser recibido.

Luces que asemejaban a las estrellas danzaban alrededor del Patriarca quien, sumido en un trance casi absoluto, sólo se pudo comunicar con Shura a través de la telepatía.

› "Por el modo en que entraste, ya te debes haber percatado de lo que está pasando."

—Sí, su Excelencia.

› "Por lo tanto, comprendes que no me puedo detener hasta que el proceso haya terminado."

—Sí, su Santidad.

› "Entonces, ¿qué te puede haber traído ante mí?"

—Sólo quería cerciorarme, e informar que ayer estuvo en riesgo la vida de uno de sus caballeros. Camus de Acuario.

› "Estoy al tanto."

—¿Por qué accedió, su Señoría?

Arles guardó silencio unos instantes antes de responder a su inquietud.

› "Entiendo que estés preocupado pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Conoces las reglas", respondió para evadir la pregunta. "Ten calma, la confianza entre ustedes es lo más importante en estos momentos. Todo lo demás sobra."

—Entiendo pero, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a ninguno más de los nuestros antes de tiempo.

› "Estoy de acuerdo. Yo más que nadie soy consciente de eso, pero ninguno de los nuestros se perderá, Shura. Ten fe y sigue cuidando de ellos."

—Sí, su Santidad.

› "Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte."

—Enseguida Excelencia —se puso de pie y abandonó la sala.

Shura más que nadie conocía las normas internas del Santuario y, por experiencia, sabía que no había nada que hacer una vez que el rito había empezado. Cualquier fallo podía ser fatal o cuanto menos peligroso. Algunos más también lo habían vivido, aunque no todos lograban recordarlo por el trauma tan fuerte que suponía. Lo cual era un alivio hasta cierto punto.

Ahora comprendía porqué había pasado la no programada orden del viaje de Camus. Era cruel pero lo más probable es que sería lo mejor después de que todo hubiera terminado.

Al llegar a Piscis, vio a Deathmask al lado de Afrodite discutiendo, antes de que Cáncer le robara un beso que pronto se convirtió en un intercambio apasionado. Pasó de largo sin pedir permiso y al cruzar por Acuario vio a una doncella partir con algo escaleras abajo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a un pálido guardián cuya alma parecía cubrirlo en forma de una ligera y fría neblina.

Camus a penas si lo miró de reojo sin perder la compostura.

—Ya casi estoy listo para partir. Sólo me faltan arreglar los horarios y labores de mis subordinados en el Santuario.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —Camus no le respondió—. Sí te sobra algo de tiempo ve a Virgo, Afrodite estará ocupado por tiempo indefinido pero Shaka podría ayudarte si empeora tu estado.

—Lo tendré en mente.

—Sé que lo harás —concluyó y siguió bajando hasta el décimo templo.

En cuanto llegó, Shura fue hasta su patio del décimo templo, tomó una espada de bambú y comenzó a ondearla en movimientos finos, fuertes y certeros. En su mente, repasaba la imagen de las estrellas más brillantes que había visto en la sala de Arles y entonces corroboró que las constelaciones pertenecían a los guardianes de Acuario y de Escorpio. Lo que significaba que también tendría que ir a visitar a Milo lo antes posible.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	10. Al pendiente.

##  **X**

Esa mañana se sentía diferente. Las energías que se habían empezado a mover le dijeron a Shaka todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dejó su posición de loto y fue a su almacén de hierbas para tener listas las indicaciones necesarias.

Ver al león detenerse en su templo para luego seguir su camino escaleras abajo le dolió un poco, pero el agua comenzó a sonar y regresó a la cocina para seguir con su labor. Alisha, su doncella, terminó de sacudir, se despidió del Santo de Virgo juntando sus manos y salió para reunirse con su hermana en sus postraciones matutinas.

Su visita tardó una hora más en aparecer de lo que esperaba pero gracias a eso tuvo la suficiente oportunidad de calentar su casa con antelación.

—Buenos días Camus, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí? —inquirió sirviendo las dos tazas que ya había dispuesto en una pequeña mesa previamente colocada en la sala principal de su templo.

—Buenos días Shaka —respondió sentándose en un pequeño cojín enfrente del Santo de la Virgen, quien deslizó la taza de Camus hasta él y guardó silencio. Acuario tomó un sorbo y en seguida sintió como su espíritu comenzaba a controlar mejor sus emociones—. Gracias —dijo al dejar su taza de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—No hay de qué —contestó Shaka y empezó a beber.

Los ojos de Camus lucían cansados y unas ligeras bolsas de bajo delataban su falta de sueño.

—¿Tendrás más de esto para que me lo pueda llevar conmigo?

—Ya te tengo todo listo, enseguida te lo traigo —se levantó y se fue hasta sus habitaciones personales.

Cuando Shaka regresó, el cosmos de Camus volvía a estar estable pero la profunda tristeza no se había ido. No tenía que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo todo de sí para no desatar un caos dentro del Santuario.

—Con esto será suficiente —señaló acercándole un paquete de papel de estraza—. Una taza cada doce horas es lo más adecuado. No necesitarás volver por más.

—Eso es un alivio —comentó colocando el envoltorio sobre sus piernas—. ¿Sabías lo qué está pasando? —soltó un poco molesto.

—Lo intuía.

—Entonces, ¿sabes por qué Milo no me permite acercarme? Con cada momento que pasa me siento más intranquilo y sé que no es sólo por él, ¿qué está pasando?

—Eso lo puede contestar mejor el que inició todo esto. A mí sólo me corresponde asegurar que las cosas no se salgan de control. Si no te ha dicho nada, entonces deberías confiar en su juicio, ¿no te parece? Cuando esté listo es muy seguro que te lo diga.

—Quiero confiar, lo intento. Pero siento como si me estuvieran arrancando algo y de repente estoy dudando de todo de lo que estaba seguro hasta ayer.

—Entonces no desconfías de él, sino de ti mismo. Harías bien en enfocarte primero en eso.

—Pero… —se mordió los labios antes de poner a Aioria y a Milo juntos en la misma oración.

—No creo que tengas tiempo de distraerte —continuó Shaka—. En su lugar, soy de la opinión de que debes hacer lo mejor con lo que sí tienes.

—Cierto —aceptó volviendo a sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Shaka lo miró extrañado sintiendo como la temperatura empezaba a elevarse en su invitado.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo —volvió a retirarse y esta vez se tardó un poco más en regresar a la mesa con un nuevo paquete entre las manos. Se lo entregó él mismo arrodillándose a su lado, para luego tocar su frente y su corazón sin cambiar su expresión—. Creo que es necesario que regreses a Acuario y te des un baño enseguida. Pon una capa de esto en la tina con agua fría y no salgas hasta que estés más tranquilo. Si necesitas más avísame, haré que Alisha esté al pendiente.

Camus asintió un poco mareado y se despidió siguiendo las instrucciones de Virgo, que no hicieron más que ponerlo alerta de que, en efecto, algo fuera de lo normal estaba pasando.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	11. ¿Lo harías por Milo?

##  **XI**

Cuando volvió a pasar por el templo de su vecino, Shaka lo detuvo con una emanación de cosmos. Aioria no tenía ganas de ver a su guardián pero, si quería subir, lo mejor era arreglar ese asunto de inmediato.

El Santo más cercano a Dios estaba en su acostumbrada posición de loto y Alisha se veía muy apurada, (acomodando todo lo que su señor había desordenado en su ausencia).

Leo dudó en sentarse frente a Viirgo, así que sólo juntó las manos para saludarlo y se mantuvo de pie.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación —empezó Shaka.

"No es como si me hubieras dejado otra opción", pensó Aioria un poco impaciente.

—No me voy a disculpar por lo que dije antes —aclaró al fin adelantando un posible motivo por el que le hubiera interrumpido el paso por el sexto templo.

—No estoy buscando que te disculpes. Estás en tu derecho de reaccionar como mejor lo consideres.

—Entonces…

—Aunque sería mejor que en lugar de ser presa de tus circunstancias tomaras un poco de control sobre ti mismo —interrumpió a Aioria, quien dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a su templo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tomo el control. Hasta luego —soltó arrogante, pero los accesos desaparecieron impidiendo que saliera de la sala principal.

—Aún no te he dicho para qué te he invitado.

—Déjame salir.

—Lo haré pero escucha primero. No tiene nada que ver con nuestro asunto —se apresuró a aclarar antes de que el león elevara su cosmos.

—De acuerdo —se acercó y se sentó de mala gana—. Te escucho.

—Necesito que vayas a Acuario y cuides de Camus.

—¿Qué?

Shaka esperó a sentirlo un poco menos alterado para continuar.

—Eres uno de los mejores amigos de Milo de Escorpio. Ya estarás al tanto.

El orgullo de Aioria le impidió contestar de inmediato.

—Tiene su doncella, si eso no basta manda a la tuya.

—Eso no funcionará. Necesito que alguien con cosmos vigile su condición y no pienso integrar a nadie más que no esté involucrado —Aioria cerró la boca para evitar decir cualquier cosa que lo dejara mal parado contra su vecino—. Alisha te alcanzará en el transcurso del día por si necesitan algo —retiró las defensas de su templo y, sin escuchar la respuesta de Leo, dejó que se marchara no sin antes decir—. Camus es la familia de Milo.

Esa última frase acompañó a Aioria hasta el octavo templo y lo persiguió hasta que pisó la entrada de Acuario. Se sorprendió de que su guardián no saliera a recibirlo y, en vez de eso, Fleur lo anunció. Era tan extraño ver al Santo de Leo ahí que tenía que ser algo importante. La pálida piel de quien salió lucía recién humectada y ni así mejoraba su aspecto ni su expresión impávida.

—¿Qué te trae a mi templo?

Los oídos de Aioria retumbaron.

—Vine a ver como estás.

Camus alzó apenas una ceja y se volteó.

—Ocupado —Aioria lo siguió hasta su estancia, Acuario se sentó tras su escritorio y esperó a que revelara su verdadero asunto. Pero Leo no dijo nada, tomó el asiento que solía ocupar Milo y Camus comenzó a perder la paciencia—. De verdad estoy ocupado. Dí tu asunto y lo resolveré más adelante.

—Ya te lo dije, he venido a ver que no empeores.

—¿Quién te mandó?

Aioria tardó un poco en decidir sí mentir o decir la verdad, pero dedujo que si Milo supiera que estaba tan mal él mismo habría venido; así que tomó un libro y soltó el nombre de:

—Shaka —como si fuera algo obvio.

Camus suspiró cansado y su vista se nubló un poco, la voz de Aioria se empezó a escuchar lejos pero su cálido cosmos impidió que su conciencia lo abandonara por completo.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	12. Fuera de protocolo.

##  **XII**

La presencia del Caballero de Capricornio lo sorprendió y por un segundo pensó que estaba en problemas, pero no tenía ánimos para defenderse ni alegar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le pidió Shura y Milo accedió guiándolo hasta su estancia seguidos por la más joven de sus doncellas. Shura dejó fuera de la puerta a Hester indicándole que esperara—. Veo que no te encuentras muy bien.

—No es nada, en un par de días estaré como nuevo —Milo intentó sonar animado.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, estoy al tanto de la situación.

La noticia impactó y al mismo tiempo alivió a Milo.

—El Patriarca me dijo que no debía comentarlo con nadie o habría consecuencias.

—Es cierto, pero esa advertencia es para proteger al resto.

—Entonces, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Así lo prefiero, necesito la información. Es mi trabajo —Milo bajó la cabeza y accedió en silencio—. Entonces empezaré. En días anteriores pediste una audiencia con Arles, ¿para qué asunto?

—Para pedir un permiso especial en contra de la Décimo Tercera Ley de los Caballeros Dorados.

—De acuerdo, y ¿llevaste al Caballero de Acuario contigo?

—No.

—¿Sabías qué, para pedir una cancelación especial a la ley en contra de las relaciones entre caballeros en el Santuario, es necesario que ambas partes estén presentes y den su consentimiento de manera libre y consciente?

—Sí, pero el Patriarca me comentó que en mi caso no habría problemas. Si Camus me daba su información lo tomaría como su previo consentimiento.

—Y Camus te la dio.

—Sí, me entregó su carta astral voluntariamente.

—De acuerdo y ¿has mantenido la distancia pertinente desde entonces?

—Sí, he alejado a Camus lo más posible para que no haya problemas durante el proceso.

—¿Su Excelencia te explicó los riesgos y efectos secundarios que este proceso podría provocar?

—Sí.

—Su Santidad no levantó ninguna sanción por incumplimiento al protocolo. Así que yo no lo haré. Tan sólo te informo que hemos estado a punto de perder al Caballero de Acuario el día de ayer. Ya está siendo atendido y espero que no pase a mayores por tu desacato. Es muy probable que ninguno se acuerde de estos tres días, después de todo, y es irreversible; así que sólo los dioses conocen cuál será el destino que vivirán después de esto —sentenció levantándose de su asiento—. Si tu condición empeora hácelo saber al Santo de Virgo.

—De acuerdo —Milo había quedado atónito, sintió pasar el cosmos de Aioria pero no reparó en él ni un poco.

—Ahora entiendes porqué es de suma importancia el previo conocimiento y presencia de ambas partes. Te mantendré informado de cualquier cosa que pase hasta que termine el proceso.

Milo volteó a ver a Shura desesperado, deseando que le impartiera algún castigo por sus faltas pero, antes de poder volver a hablar, su boca comenzó a tener un sabor raro, sumado a un fuerte asco y un entumecimiento general del cuerpo. Shura abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la doncella quien, al ver el estado de su señor salió corriendo a sostenerlo.

—Señor Milo —chilló Hester asustada al ver el deterioro del guardián.

—Yo lo vigilaré. Ve de inmediato a la casa de Virgo —le ordenó Shura apremiado.

—Sí, Señor —respondió la doncella y salió corriendo de la estancia.

Shura tomó en sus brazos al Caballero de Escorpio, lo envolvió con su cosmos y lo llevó a su cama. Milo seguía consciente pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Espero que al final todo esto haya valido la pena —los ojos de Milo lo miraron con súplica—. Intenta tranquilizarte, es lo mejor para ti, y no te preocupes por Camus. No permitiremos que nada les pase.

Shura se quedó cerca hasta que la pequeña doncella regresó echa un llanto y con un paquete en las manos. Entre ella y Calandra prepararon la infusión y se la dieron de beber al Santo de Escorpio; y sólo hasta que empezó a caer en un profundo sueño fue que Shura se permitió abandonar al delicado guardián. No permitiría que ninguna vida se perdiera bajo su supervisión y menos por un tonto e inútil rito.

*. *. *. *. *

.

Fin de la segunda tanda.  
(Descanso recomendado)


	13. (In)Cómodos cuidados.

##  **XIII**

Camus se negaba a reconocer el alivio que la sutil caricia del cosmos de Aioria le producía, y se alegraba de que Fleur fuera la que colocaba las compresas calientes en su cuerpo.

—Déjale eso ahí y ve a preparar otra infusión —ordenó su cuidador.

—Pero, el Santo de Virgo dijo que…

—Shaka me dejó a cargo. Ahora ve y tráela —su tono imperativo arreció.

—Enseguida —asintió nerviosa y salió corriendo.

La mirada de desaprobación de Camus no se hizo esperar. Nadie, ni siquiera él, la había tratado jamás de ese modo.

—Largo —alcanzó a murmurar pero fue ignorado. A penas si podía moverse y estar sometido a la voluntad intransigente del león no le hacía ninguna gracia.

La mirada de Aioria era más seria que molesta, hasta se podría decir que estaba preocupado y dolido. Era obvio que él tampoco estaba disfrutando de aquello pero, aún así, Camus no le permitiría salirse con la suya en su templo. Se relajó lo suficiente para articular una frase más clara pero, en cuanto volteó y lo vio analizando y adelantando su trabajo, todo se tornó en furia.

—Sal —jadeó.

Aioria suspiró y lo volteó a ver con ojos severos aunque su cosmos continuaba envolviéndolo tiernamente.

—Yo me haré cargo de lo que hace falta. Descansa. Conozco el papeleo, lo dejaré listo para que lo firmes en la mañana y Fleur sólo tenga que ir a entregarlo. Aunque dudo que puedas salir si continúas así.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, la doncella entró con la bebida y cambió las compresas. Camus empezó a recobrar un estado estable y, al ver esto, Aioria le pidió a Fleur que fuera por más hierbas a la casa de Virgo.

Camus no recordaba la última vez que había sido cuidado, tal vez desde que Monique se retirara de sus servicios, y para él resultaba sumamente incómodo. Pero cuando Aioria retiró su cosmos se volvió a sentir inseguro y deseó, por medio segundo, que no lo hubiese hecho.

Aioria no insistió en que comiera o que se terminara todo, como Milo lo hubiera hecho, y le sorprendió a Camus que le sirvieran un menú con sus platos favoritos. Solía dejar que Fleur preparara lo que ella o Milo quisieran, así que de ella no habría obtenido la información, ¿entonces?

Al terminar con sus alimentos, el Santo de Leo se llevó los platos y regresó a seguir con el papeleo en una tabla que acondicionó para ocupar de escritorio. Al acercarle Aioria todos los papeles para que los revisara, Camus se asombró y molestó por no encontrar ningún pero.

—Gracias.

—Creí que me iba a llevar más tiempo —comentó Aioria mientras se estiraba.

—¿Cómo…?

—Milo ocupa el mismo formato y a veces me obliga a ayudarlo. Pero contigo fue mucho más fácil, tienes todo muy bien clasificado.

Camus deseó no haber preguntado, ¿qué otras cosas le habría enseñado o platicado Milo sobre él? y ¿por qué Aioria se había tomado la molestia de recordarlas?

—Por cómo es Fleur es obvio que no está acostumbrada a recibir órdenes y, por lo que dice, más bien la consientes y la cuidas mucho.

—¿Lo que dice?

—Es muy agradable. Por lo general, me cuesta hablar con civiles pero con ella es como hablar con Delphine.

—Ya estoy mejor, creo que ya puedes retirarte.

—No me voy a ir. ¿Te digo algo? Ella puede ocuparse de unas cuantas cosas más, no tienes que hacer todo tú solo. Ahora entiendo porqué Milo me pide ayuda cuando no estás, también lo has de consentir demasiado.

—Yo no… —se volvió a sentir mareado.

—No pasa nada si te dejas consentir tú también de vez en cuando —le colocó la mano en la frente—. Yo te cuidaré para que luego puedas cuidar de Milo.

Camus notó como la mirada de Aioria se alejó de la habitación al mismo tiempo que su mano se apartaba de su piel. Por un segundo se había permitido sentirse cómodo con su discurso pero era obvio que todo lo hacía por Milo, no por él.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan buena persona.

La sonrisa del león le dio a Camus un calor parecido al de su cosmos, pero cerró los ojos y se acomodó debajo de las cobijas para que el gato deslavado no descubriera también que comenzaba a sentirse cómodo a su lado.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	14. Fuera de discusión.

##  **XIV**

Shaka encontró a Shura revisando unos papeles, libros y pergaminos antiguos que había traído desde la biblioteca principal del Santuario. Su presencia en el templo de Capricornio no pasó inadvertida ni sorprendió al décimo santo.

—¿Tú también notaste algo extraño? —indagó Shura sin apartar la vista de un calendario.

—La reacción de Camus es cuanto menos sospechosa.

—Así parece.

—¿Hay registros de algún caso similar?

—No se especifican las reacciones personales y, entre tantas habilidades diferentes, es difícil saber si está fuera de lo normal —se talló los ojos.

—Deberías descansar.

—No puedo dejar a Camus así, es mi responsabilidad. Y le di mi palabra a Milo.

—Hasta ahora nadie ha muerto por este proceso. Se han matado o suicidado, pero eso después de que termina todo.

—Si lo hubieras visto.

—Lo vi. Por eso mandé a Aioria a vigilarlo.

—Eso está estrictamente prohibido.

—Es mejor a dejarlo a su suerte.

—Es cierto pero, ¿estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

—Ese asunto terminó para nosotros.

—¿Y eso justifica que también decidas por Milo?

—Estoy seguro de que también estaría de acuerdo, pero si tanto te molesta se lo iré a consultar.

—Sí. Lo prefiero. Y cuando termines pasa con Camus y me das tu informe.

Shaka tardó en contestar y Shura por fin volteó a verlo.

—De acuerdo.

—No pongas esa cara, fue tu idea mandar a Aioria. Necesito el reporte.

Shaka bajó ligeramente el rostro y desapareció del décimo templo.

En la casa de Escorpio las dos doncellas parecían angustiadas, tanto que tardaron en advertir la presencia del Santo. Sólo Calandra reconoció quién era, mientras que Hester no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Buenas tardes —Shaka saludó a las damas juntando ambas manos

—Bienvenido, Señor —respondió la mayor de las doncellas.

—¿Alisha ya ha traído todo lo que necesitan?

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Y Milo, cómo se encuentra?

—El Señor Milo está descansando; ya va a ser la hora de que tome sus alimentos.

—Me gustaría acompañarlo, si no es mucha molestia.

—Desde luego, lo anunciaremos.

Calandra jaló a Hester hasta la estancia y sólo regresó a invitarlo a pasar.

Milo salió de su recámara para encontrarlo.

—Espero que esto no sea un mal augurio.

—A mí también me da gusto verte. Te noto mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Lo dices como si fuera un cumplido —Milo se sentó a la mesa y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

—No, gracias.

—Un bocado no te hará daño.

—Lo haría con gusto pero no estoy aquí.

El guardián de Escorpio le puso más atención a su invitado y no siguió insistiendo. Mientras comía, Shaka le informó que había mandado a Aioria a cuidar de Camus, quien, al parecer, había tenido otro episodio.

—Sí él puede estar con Camus entonces yo también iré a cuidarlo.

—Eso es aún más peligroso. No. Está fuera de discusión.

Milo apretó sus cubiertos.

—Pero si… —protestó.

—A menos que quieras que te odie o te olvide por completo.

Milo se rindió al oír la advertencia.

—Está bien… Que sea Aioria —comentó lleno de una profunda soledad—, ¿regresarás ahora a…?

—Iré a Acuario. ¿Necesitas que le diga algo?

—No. Sólo dale esto —le entregó un sobre grande y medio arrugado.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí. Es todo.

—Milo, recuerda que no debes perder la confianza.

—Eso intento pero, es mi culpa que Cam esté así. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que yo no…

—Sólo aquellos que son libres son capaces de renunciar a algo, de escoger. Los que son libres de escoger son capaces de crear cambios. Por eso somos caballeros de la esperanza. Esta es tu lucha, deja que él pelee la suya.

La seriedad en la voz de Shaka sacó a Milo de su trance. Tenía razón y Cam no era tan débil para dejarse vencer. Aunque, por un segundo, Escorpio pensó que esas palabras no fueron dirigidas a él.

Sin nada más que discutir, Shaka se esfumó del comedor con su encargo.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	15. Eso no ayuda.

## XV

Cuando Fleur abrió la puerta, apareció al lado del mismo Shaka cargando las raciones extras. Aioria no supo cómo reaccionar y, después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que era una proyección a quien instó a pasar.

Shaka envió fuera a la doncella con gentileza al darse cuenta de que Aioria no se movería de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está?

—Estable.

—¿Algo que comentar?

—Le adelanté la dosis de esa cosa, pero eso ya lo sabes. No fue necesario darle un baño de agua fría pero, en cuanto se le bajó la fiebre, su cuerpo se empezó a congelar.

—¿Identificaste el punto de calor principal?

—El cuarto chakra. El flujo de cosmos era irregular e invasivo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo asististe?

—Hasta que se estabilizó, alrededor de dos horas.

—Debiste usar sólo las hierbas.

—Hice lo que consideré mejor. Si hubiera seguido tus instrucciones seguiría ardiendo o sufriendo una hipotermia.

—No vuelvas a usar tu cosmos.

—Entonces dame instrucciones más apropiadas. Otros horarios, algo que me sirva.

—Tampoco puedes darle otra dosis antes de las doce horas, sería peligroso.

—Ahí vas de nuevo… ¿Entonces qué se supone que haga? —dijo subiendo la voz.

—Seguir las indicaciones.

—Escucha —empezó a hablar más firme y despacio— necesito que me hables con algo que me sirva; si no, haré lo necesario para que esté fuera de peligro. Tú me dejaste a cargo, ahora es mi responsabilidad. Si lo menos riesgoso es el cosmos, lo voy a usar.

Shaka escuchó hasta la última palabra sin terminar de acostumbrarse a ese tono ni a la mirada que sabía que le dedicaba Aioria, sin tener que abrir los ojos.

—Milo te envió esto —ignoró a Aioria y fue hasta Camus con un sobre que hasta ahora había ocultado.

Camus se giró y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Aioria tomó el envío y lo colocó cerca de la cabecera, alcanzando a percibir el dulce aroma de los cabellos de Shaka. El santo de la Virgen se alejó, se despidió y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

—Disfrutas llevándole la contra a todo el mundo —señaló Camus sentándose con calma para poder tomar el paquete.

—Sólo hago lo que considero correcto.

—Si no es Shura, no te gusta que te digan qué hacer.

—Lo dice el que se molesta porque tocan sus cosas.

Camus lo ignoró y no apartaba los ojos del envío, intrigado. Ansiaba abrirlo pero no quería compartir el contenido con Aioria, así que lo volvió a dejar al lado de su cama. El león se sentó considerando dejarlo solo pero Fleur apareció con una charola. La doncella no ocultó su decepción al haber llevado un servicio de más y, al notar esto, el león le ordenó que los acompañara con el postre alegando que aprovechara el plato extra. La joven sirvió el té y la tarta de manzana que había preparado, incómoda más por la atmósfera que por otra cosa.

—No creí que te gustaran los dulces —Camus ignoró la charla nerviosa de Aioria—. Shaka no sabe lo que se perdió, está muy bueno —continuó dirigiéndose a la doncella.

—Gracias —respondió la joven.

—¿Es cierto que todos los franceses tienen una debilidad por las manzanas? —no esperó una respuesta—. Una vez el bicho intentó hacer una, el horno casi explota. Sus cejas quedaron casi tan despeinadas como las tuyas y tuvo que ir con Afrodite para que lo arreglara. Casi le dio un infarto cuando dijiste que regresarías antes de tiempo. Por suerte lo detuve para que no se dibujara la cara.

—Aioria —lo interrumpió Camus.

—Ah, lo siento. No hablaré del bicho. Aunque fue él a quien se le ocurrió recibirte con una fiesta de disfraces para que no lo notaras. Te veías muy bien con el antifaz que te conseguimos. Si no fuera por eso el cubo nos habría ganado a los demás en la mascarada —se dirigía a Fleur—. Afrodite se llevó las palmas esa noche aunque todos decían que se veía mejor sin la careta…

Camus se resignó a su perorata ya que Fleur se veía bastante animada, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su paciencia con él león, pero intentó no darle importancia.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	16. Voluntad de los enamorados.

##  **XVI**

"Esto sí que es una sorpresa", pensó el Patriarca al sentir la presencia de Shaka acercarse a su sala. Aún como proyección respetaba lo más posible los protocolos y eso le agradaba. Los guardias, temiendo un ataque similar al de Shura, despejaron la entrada.

› "¿A qué debo tu visita Shaka?"

—Su Santidad —saludó llevando una rodilla al piso—. Debo preguntar cuánto tiempo más demorará.

› "Lo que resta de la noche y parte de la mañana."

—¿Necesita que lo asista en algo más, su Excelencia?

› "No, en cuanto termine podré descansar. Después de eso sólo apoya a Shura a mantener la calma."

Shaka abrió los ojos un poco y notó un brillo extraño en las estrellas de Acuario.

—Sé hará como usted diga.

› "Hasta entonces, dile a Shura que nadie me interrumpa. Hasta nueva orden."

El Santo de Virgo asintió y se retiró.

Saga estaba en la parte más delicada. Después de haber copiado la carta astral y la constelación de Escorpio sobre la suya, unir los sentimientos de Camus por Milo hacia él había resultado más difícil de lo que esperaba. En especial porque Acuario parecía rechazar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con el octavo Caballero.

Era riesgoso, pero tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad para que Camus nunca pudiera traicionarlo en un futuro y en especial porque nadie podría sospechar, comprobar ni revertir el resultado. Sólo faltaba un poco más, afirmar el nudo con el lazo tan puro que esos dos compartían; en especial ahora que la voluntad de Camus parecía que empezaba a ceder un poco y sólo eso necesitaba.

.

.

» _No quisiera, Milo. Por algo la regla existe y es tan estricta._

» _Pero... su Santidad..._

» _Voy a mostrarte. Colócate en medio del círculo —Escorpio obedeció y en seguida un sin número de flamas aparecieron a su alrededor—. ¿Ves eso? Cada llama sobre una casa representa las veces que el portador de tu armadura se relacionó con otro caballero_ _—la cantidad de flamas en la casa de Acuario era tan grande que formaban una pequeña fogata_ _—._ _El lazo se alimenta de sus emociones y no distingue entre personas, por eso la unión entre todos ustedes es tan intensa. Pero suele hacerse sentir más con la relación de una reencarnación anterior o del antiguo portador de la armadura_ _—Milo se veía fascinado por la llama tan intensa que compartía con Camus_ _—._ _Si tus sentimientos por el Santo de Acuario nacieron después de recibir tu manto, no puedes asegurar que sean genuinos. Por eso es algo prohibido_ _—el Patriarca hizo desaparecer la manifestación que había invocado_ _—._ _La revocación que pides equivale a separarte emocionalmente de todo lo que ha nublado tu juicio. Incluso puede que tus emociones sean muy distintas a lo que crees. Algunos se han matado entre ellos después de hacerlo._

» _Pero lo que sentimos es verdadero._

» _¿Estás seguro?_

» _Por supuesto._

_Sonó un suspiro a través de la máscara papal_

» _Entonces necesito todos los datos de sus nacimientos. "El acceso a la carta astral es tan delicado que está únicamente en posesión de cada Santo". Si confía lo suficiente en ti, que es el requisito mínimo para empezar, entonces te lo entregará y podré comenzar con el proceso. Al terminar serán libres de relacionarse como quieran._

» _Como Deathmask y Afrodite_ _—susurró._

» _Así es. Nadie les dirá nada, pero deberán ser discretos. ¡Ah y Milo! —detuvo al Santo que se estaba despidiendo—. No hables de esto con nadie, podría ser peligroso_ — _Escorpio asintió y se fue esperanzado_ _—. Un corazón enamorado es tan fácil de manipular_ _—rió_ _—. E_ _n cuanto regrese le terminaré de explicar los riesgos, pero ya tendré todo lo que necesitamos._

_._

_._

Saga se sintió vigorizado por el recuerdo. En definitiva no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de oro que Milo tan gustoso le había proporcionado. Estaba tan impresionado que no notó la ilusión que aumentó las flamas sobre la casa de Acuario, y tan fascinado que subestimó los riesgos gracias al precedente de Cáncer y Piscis, sin estar enterado de qué había pasado con su experimento entre Leo y Virgo un año antes.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	17. No somos iguales.

##  **XVII**

Después del postre, Aioria notó que Camus estaba demasiado cansado. Ni él, ni Milo, estaban actuando como acostumbraban. Sus pensamientos seguían viajando hacia Escorpio y deseó que, tal como el destino lo había arrastrado hasta la onceava casa, algo más lo llevara escaleras abajo. Se sentía atrapado. Miró el sobre que Camus no había abierto y, comiéndose su curiosidad y su orgullo, salió hasta los pilares exteriores.

Vio entonces a Shaka bajar como si del verdadero Santo se tratara, tranquilo, abstraido del mundo. Aioria pensó que lo pasaría de largo ya que él no era el guardián de Acuario pero se detuvo casi en frente y volteó para verlo, (como si tuviera los ojos abiertos). El león permaneció hipnotizado unos segundos, como si le hubiera robado la capacidad del habla. Lo miró por otros momentos más y la idea de que Virgo lo había arrastrado hasta ese sitio, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, reavivó su indignación. No reconoció desde donde venía todo ese coraje, así que se limitó a hacer una ligera emanación de cosmos y la proyección desapareció.

—Si vas a culpar a alguien de que estés aquí, cúlpame a mí —la voz de Camus lo sorprendió pero Aioria no volteó.

—Yo escogí venir.

—Que te hagas responsable no implica que hayas aceptado cuidarme.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no he aceptado mi misión?

—Porque lo que te trajo, es el mismo motivo que te impulsa lejos de aquí. Eres similar a mí.

—No me compares contigo, cubo de hielo.

—¿Entonces vas a negar que, si no fuera por Milo, no estarías en mi templo?

—No, no lo voy a negar, pero no es sólo por él —la franqueza de Aioria descolocó a Camus—. Shaka tiene razón en algo: Eres la familia de Milo, y yo no pienso romper ese lazo. No a costa de tu vida. No permitiré que algo parecido pase otra vez.

—Y menos a Milo.

—Lo haría por cualquiera, que sea por Milo sólo hace que esté fuera de discusión.

—Entonces, estás aquí por honor.

—Y tú estás aquí por amor. Somos totalmente diferentes.

Camus se sintió desnudo, desnudo y tranquilo ante la imponente espalda del león. En algo se le hizo parecido a su amigo: en su confianza, en su nobleza. Tanto se concentró en él que al ver sus verdes pupilas estuvo a punto de sonreír. Ahora comprendía por qué Milo lo mantenía cerca y por primera vez pensar en ellos dos juntos no le molestó. Si algo le llegaba a pasar, Milo estaría en buenas manos. Después de todo desde hace años vivía tiempo prestado.

La sensación del agua fría sobre su cuerpo le parecía una alucinación, pero una cubetada de ese líquido gélido sobre su cabeza le informó que no. Aioria lo estaba remojando en la tina cubierta por hierbas y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, reconoció un gesto de alivio y como su piel bronceada recobraba su tono usual.

—Vaya que te gusta torturar al prójimo. Aparentar que no pasa nada no arregla las cosas, ¿sabes? Le harías un favor al mundo si al menos dieras una señal.

"Como si pudieras hacer algo más que observar", le respondió Camus en su mente.

—Yo no soy Milo —continuó Aioria—. Él tiene maestría en adivinarte, yo no. Si lo que quieres es no dar problemas entonces quédate en tu habitación —otro chorro de agua más violento cayó sobre Camus, quien no contuvo su mirada de desprecio—. Eso, eso mismo. Una señal, ¿no es tan difícil o sí? El mundo no se va acabar si haces un gesto o dices algo fuera de lugar.

"Te sorprenderías cuanto ha protegido a Milo este rostro sin expresión".

Los labios de Aioria sobre su frente le hicieron abrir los ojos y cuando el león se separó, Camus estudió sus movimientos con detenimiento.

—Ya estás más fresco. Me diste un susto de muerte. Que bueno que Fleur no te vio. Te dejó una toga limpia sobre el mueble.

Camus se sintió para comprobar que tan desnudo estaba y por primera vez en su vida Aioria comprobó que esa pálida piel podía cobrar color.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	18. No te olvides del mar.

Ay mi bien, no te olvides del mar, que en las noches me ha visto llorar, tantos recuerdos de ti.  
**Hay Amores, Shakira.**

##  **XVIII**

Aprovechando que Aioria se había ido a platicar con Fleur sobre la cena, Camus abrió el paquete que le había traído Shaka. En él descubrió un lienzo a blanco y negro con una pequeña nota al pie que decía:

"Los recuerdos no se compran pero recordar es volver a vivir, y yo viviría mil vidas junto a ti." 

Era tan extraño, Milo no paraba de hablar, pero al escribir lograba robarle el corazón con tan pocas palabras. Mientras él casi no hablaba pero, al escribirle cientos de hojas, le parecía que nunca alcanzaba a decir lo que en realidad sentía.

Apartó sus ojos de la nota que estaba al lado de su firma y se enfocó en la imagen. Era un hermoso boceto hecho a grafito de una costa de Grecia: La playa que solía visitar con Milo cuando eran niños.

.

.

» _Milo —lo llamó Camus para que saliera del agua—. Milo._

» _¿Qué? —le contestó a lo lejos, y su alegre sonrisa y el brillo en sus enormes ojos de mar lo dejaron sin habla._

_De repente su amigo salió corriendo y lo jaló al grito de que ya se les había hecho tarde para la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento. Al terminar el día, Camus recordó algo que había estado meditando por mucho tiempo y se lo susurró a Milo mientras intentaban conciliar el sueño en la cama de Escorpio._

» _No podemos ser familia Milo._

» _¿Qué, por qué no? Ya habías aceptado. No es de Caballeros retractarse._

» _Lo sé, pero no compartimos lazos de sangre, jamás podríamos ser hermanos_ — _fu_ _e la conclusión a la que llegó el acuariano después de leer sobre el ADN._

» _Pero, tú eres mi familia —insistió Milo._

» _No, no lo soy —suspiró triste._

» _Entonces, encontraré una forma de que lo seas —aseguró y su convicción volvió a llenar a Camus de esperanza._

_A los pocos días, mientras estudiaba, Milo llegó ante él y le propuso que se casaran._

» _Cuando dos extraños se casan se vuelven familia, es muy sencillo —afirmó y le_ _pidió a Calandra que les hiciera las galletas que iban a simbolizar su unión._

 _Milo no se cansaba de pedirlas… hasta que Camus se negó rotundamente a que se las hicieran porque una unión entre caballeros estaba prohibida. El escorpión_ _le dejó de hablar por una semana, tiempo en que Acuario no se apartó de esa costa y fue su amigo el que lo encontró con los pies metidos en la arena._

» _No importa_ _—_ _Camus se le quedó viendo, asustado de qué otra idea se le ocurriría_ _—_ _._ _Aunque seamos amigos tú eres mío, ya estamos casados. Siempre serás mío._

» _Milo —dijo compasivo y se acercó al escorpión que intentaba alzar el pecho—. Sólo podemos ser amigos._

» _Entonces. Seremos los mejores amigos._

» _Sí._

» _Por siempre._

_Camus volvió a asentir y lo acercó a la playa._

» _Seremos inseparables. Como la playa: seremos mar y arena. Tú serás mi océano._

» _Y tú mi orilla, mi puerto seguro._

» _Sí._

_Los ojos de Milo se volvieron a llenar de vida y no dejó de abrazar a Camus hasta que el sol se perdió en el horizonte._

.

.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Y para colmo le había mandado hacer las mismas galletas que él mismo había rechazado.

Camus, con el boceto entre las manos, ya casi no podía sentir nada, ni dolor, ni alegría, ni nada. Recordaba como Milo siempre alimentaba su esperanza, llenaba su vida de colores y... ¿él? Volvió a leer la nota y se quedó pensando que al paisaje le faltaba algo, un faro que alumbrara la playa cuando todo se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche, en la espesura de la neblina, en los días de tormentas.

Fue entonces hasta su biblioteca, cubrió el boceto con laca y lo colocó en el cuadro de otra pintura; deseando por siempre recordar lo que era importante y no sólo el sinfín de datos que lo hacían naufragar.

*. *. *. *. *

.

Fin de la tercera tanda.  
(Descanso recomendado)


	19. La culpa no está en el sentimiento.

No te olvides del día que separó a tu vida, de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir.  
**Hay Amores, Shakira.**

##  **XIX**

Después de la hora del almuerzo, el Santo de Virgo regresó a su meditación. Necesitaba que la separación de su conciencia alejara todas sus emociones y sensaciones corporales. Desesperaba por despertar del sueño llamado realidad una vez más.

.

.

» _Te estás fugando del entrenamiento._

» _Meditar es parte de mi entrenamiento._

» _Hmmm… ¿Y para qué sirve?_

» _Para encontrarte y unirte con el prana, la esencia del cosmos._

.

.

"Desde ahí también puedo estar de nuevo contigo", pensó Shaka, las voces del pasado se fueron alejando, sus sentidos lo abandonaron y de nuevo estuvo en esa nebulosa de donde todos provenían y permanecen conectados. El único lugar donde su alma podía descansar y vivir, y amar de nuevo.

*. *. *

En casa de Escorpio, Milo se sentía devorado por un hoyo negro, intentando recordar el porqué había hecho todo eso. Las emociones que antes fluían como torrentes desde su ser se apartaban. Veía formas insípidas, los olores no tenían brillo, los sonidos le raspaban, la cena había quedado muda y su cuerpo parecía difuso.

.

.

» _¿Aurora Boreal?_

» _Sí, son luces que aparecen en el cielo nocturno de Siberia._

» ¿ _Cómo los arcoiris?_

» _Sí, pero mucho más bonito._

_._

_._

El Santo de Escorpio pensó que le gustaría ver ese fenómeno algún día. Sí, quería pintar auroras boreales, y arcoiris, y playas, y noches estrelladas. Sí, era lo que más deseaba.

*. *. *

Cuando Aioria abrió la puerta, Camus estaba terminando de acomodar todo lo que había ocupado. Leo ahora sí era consciente de que estaba invadiendo un espacio aún más privado que la habitación de Acuario. Miró alrededor, se percató de que parte de la decoración había cambiado y de que el copero empezó a acercarse para distraerlo y sacarlo de ahí.

Camus cerró la puerta a su espalda preguntándose qué tanto habría visto, intentando encontrar la respuesta en los verdes cristales de Aioria, quien empezaba a disfrutar de la vergüenza disfrazada de violenta frialdad del acuariano. Si algo había aprendido de Milo, era que entre más se acercaba a un sitio vulnerable solía existir una reacción aún más intensa.

—Preferiría que no me hicieras buscarte —bromeó Aioria.

—Y yo que no estuvieras aquí.

—Aproveché tu ausencia para que Fleur me acondicionara un lugar en tu recámara. Te aviso para que no te sorprendas esta vez.

—Como sea —le puso llave a la puerta y siguió al león que le cedió el paso a su propio cuarto antes de entrar.

A la mañana siguiente, Camus no encontró nada inusual en su habitación pero sintió una presencia en su templo. Fleur le llevó el desayuno a la cama y le avisó que el Santo de Leo lo esperaba en su estudio. Sus pensamientos estaban difusos pero sentía que tenía algo pendiente. Tal vez tenía que ver con la presencia de Aioria pero lo confirmaría una vez que viera su agenda.

Encontró al león observando uno de sus cuadros que colgaba en la sección de su biblioteca personal y lo pasó por alto para ir hasta su escritorio. Tenía programada su partida para ese día. Revisó sus pendientes y comenzó a firmar lo que hacía falta. En cuanto despidiera a Aioria iría a entregar las instrucciones que debían seguirse en su ausencia.

—¿Por qué lo escondes? —la pregunta de Leo interrumpió su tarea—. Sí son tan importantes el uno para el otro, ¿por qué no toman el riesgo y van con el Patriarca?

"Porque no confío en ése hombre", pensó y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo sorprendió. Volteó a ver el cuadro que ocupaba la atención de Aioria y... lo que en su mente debía ser una pintura abstracta al óleo, ahora era el boceto de un paisaje amateur. El dolor se empezó a transformar en una extraña sensación de calor y confort que nada tenía que ver con Arles pero que, por alguna razón, no paraba de relacionarlo con él. Se acercó a Aioria y le puso más atención al cuadro que colgaba en la pared.

—Cuando amas a alguien no puedes evitar querer más, conformarte con simples detalles es asfixiante. Lo deseas todo, lo bueno, lo malo, lo mundano, lo extraordinario. Milo entiende eso.

"¿Milo?", miró al león curioso de a dónde quería llegar.

—Si fuera tú no dudaría en hacerlo.

—¿Tanto lo quieres? —Camus no entendió el porqué del tono suave y doloroso de su propia voz.

—Es... lo más importante para mí, pero él te prefiere a ti.

Camus volteó a ver el cuadro, y vio la firma al lado de la nota al pie, colgado en su lugar favorito, fácilmente visible desde su escritorio.

—Mil vidas junto a ti.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	20. Confianza ciega.

##  **XX**

En la décima casa, Shura se debatía entre qué debería hacer. El reporte de los caballeros involucrados, más los detalles adicionales de la Sala Principal del Patriarca, lo habían dejado en una encrucijada. Si era necesario debería cancelar la partida preventiva de Camus y en su lugar prepararse para una contingencia; pero todo dependía de su evolución.

Hasta ahora entendía las palabras de Arles cuando le dijo que: ninguno de los suyos se perdería. Si el Caballero de Acuario, el cual había estado bajo sospecha desde la última traición en el Santuario, sobrevivía a lo que fuera que su Santidad había preparado especialmente para él, entonces sería de total confianza de nuevo. Y de ser así debía asegurarse de que sobreviviera a toda costa.

También debía de contemplar una posible intervención del Caballero de Virgo, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de subir para ver al Pontífice sin una orden o sugerencia expresa. Era obvio que quería averiguar en persona más sobre los detalles del proceso, y Shura desconocía sus motivos y, sobre todo, su secuencia de pensamiento si cabía la posibilidad de que éste asunto sí fuera personal para él.

Confiar ciegamente en las personas no era algo que se le diera bien a Capricornio. Podía hacerlo, sí, una vez que sabía en qué, para qué, y cómo funcionaba cada quien. Reducir el margen de sorpresas era lo más óptimo y funcional bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Terminó una hoja de Cancelación Urgente, por si acaso, y enseguida su reloj interno le indicó que era hora de dejar su escritorio. Lo primero sería ir a verificar la situación en la casa de Acuario, ya tendría tiempo para hacer una visita al octavo y sexto templo.

*.*.*

—Mil vidas junto a ti —susurró Camus viendo a Aioria, quien lucía un semblante amable y sereno, resaltado por esa mirada cálida y cristalina. Entonces Fleur llamó a la puerta para anunciar al Caballero de Capricornio. El Santo solicitaba una audiencia—. Hazlo pasar, por favor —le indicó a su doncella y volvió a su escritorio para terminar con el papeleo pendiente.

—Buenos días, espero no interrumpir —saludó al ver que Aioria seguía haciendo guardia.

Los dos caballeros se pusieron firmes y dieron un saludo militar al recién llegado. Shura les indicó que podían descansar y Acuario tomó asiento, mientras que Leo de inmediato los dejó solos.

—¿Cuál es tu estado?

—Sólo me falta acabar de firmar, entregaré el papeleo y calculo estar en camino para después de la hora del té.

—Me alegro. ¿Y tu salud?

—Mejor que nunca.

—Perfecto. Ya no te interrumpo, sigue con tus deberes —indicó para que Camus no se levantara.

—Déjame acompañarte hasta la salida.

—No es necesario, es una visita fuera del protocolo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Al contemplar la espalda de Shura, el sofoco se empezó a apoderar de Camus, pero resistió. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Aioria correr a su encuentro, a Fleur saliendo del templo a toda velocidad y a Shura acercándose para luego escucharlo en su cabeza. Casi no podía respirar y su conciencia amenazaba con dejarlo pero se concentró en la calidez del cosmos familiar que lo envolvía.

› "Parpadea una vez si me escuchas", Camus actuó según los deseos de Capricornio. "Necesito que concentres todo tu cosmos en tu corazón".

Acuario procedió, temiendo congelarlo, pero el otro cosmos impedía a sus venas quedar rígidas y se propuso no dejar que nada, aparte de eso, interviniera en su interior.

—Tengo que retirarme, te lo encargo —ordenó Shura.

—Sí.

Camus reconoció la voz de Aioria y se extrañó al no sentirse humillado, al contrario, pero aún así no se animaba a abrir los ojos. Tenía que recuperarse, debía salir en unas horas, quería continuar en esos brazos, debía acabar con sus pendientes y deseaba seguir arropado por esa calidez que prevenía que él mismo terminara por congelar su sistema circulatorio.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	21. Silencios vitales.

##  **XXI**

La pequeña Hester despertó a Milo y, alegre por ver que estaba bastante repuesto, le entregó una taza de té que el caballero no se sintió capaz de rechazar. Pero le hubiera gustado que tuviera un poco más de azúcar, o siquiera algo de azúcar.

Al pasar por su repisa especial, Escorpio vio una bolsita que no reconocía y eso le extrañó bastante. Aún así, decidió que le pondría atención en otro momento, ya que una presencia peculiar se acercaba a su territorio y el desayuno aún tardaría unos minutos más para estar listo.

—Buenos días, Milo —lo saludó Shura desenfadado y Milo llevó su mano derecha a su frente.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —quiso saber ya que por lo general Capricornio se comunicaba por mensajeros.

—Sí, de hecho sí. Me gustaría que me permitieras tomar el primer alimento del día contigo.

Entendiendo que eso era un preámbulo, Milo permitió el paso a su estancia personal.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —indagó Capricornio tomando asiento.

—Excelente —le respondió mientras las doncellas empezaban a colocar las bandejas llenas con frutos de temporada en la mesa.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Shura no gustaba de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, a todo le dedicaba su lugar y su espacio. Al terminar, agradeció por la comida y enseguida le informó al guardián residente que tendría que sustituir a Camus en su corta misión a Siberia.

—¿Qué ha pasado, no se encuentra bien?

—Han surgido algunas complicaciones que me impiden dejar que se ausente del Santuario y, como tú eres el que más lo conoce y has estado al tanto de sus alumnos, he considerado que seas tú el que consiga el reporte que necesito. Es todo.

—Pero… está bien —Milo se encogió al darse cuenta en la mirada de Shura, que no recibiría detalles concretos.

—Cuando regreses podrás verificarlo por ti mismo —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Ahora necesito que te prepares para salir, a más tardar después de la hora de la comida.

—Sí —respondió antes de escoltarlo.

En lugar de subir, Milo lo vio bajar las escaleras y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Acuario, esperando poder ver una diminuta figura asomarse de la onceava casa; pero sólo logró que un vacío se empezara a formar en su estómago sumado a una sensación de asco.

La presencia de Shaka lo tomó por sorpresa pero no tardó en reconocer que era sólo su proyección, aún así no supo cómo recibirlo.

—Hola Milo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Shaka, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Veo que estás de mejor ánimo.

—¿Mejor?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Sábado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste el día de ayer?

—Tendrás que disculparme, no tengo tiempo para platicar.

—¿Por qué?

Milo dudó en seguir respondiendo sus preguntas pero, si quería averiguar el motivo de la visita, lo más rápido sería contestar; aunque no sabía si Shura quisiera guardar todo el asunto. Antes de que llegara a una conclusión, Shaka cambió de actitud, se disculpó por su intromisión, se despidió y se esfumó. Algo sumamente extraño estaba pasando.

Escorpio fue a su recámara y tomó del buró algunos papeles, revisó su agenda y empezó a anotar su partida para ese día cuando Hester entró para empezar a acomodar la habitación.

—Enseguida salgo —comentó apurado.

—Ah, no se preocupe. Si quiere descanse un poco más —dijo a punto de retirarse.

—Hester.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes ir a ver si todo está bien en la casa de Acuario?

—Por supuesto.

Le agradeció y la doncella fue a cumplir su petición. Enseguida, Milo sacó su diario para empacarlo y pensó en escribir un poco. Se le heló la sangre al ver entradas ya hechas con su letra y otras anotaciones extras. Según sus registros era Lunes. Corrió hacia la cocina a verificarlo y Calandra asintió un poco extrañada.

Milo empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	22. Como debe suceder.

##  **XXII**

En cuanto el guardián de Virgo notó que Capricornio ya había pasado los terrenos de Libra, sospechó que él sería su siguiente parada. Después de todo Deathmask seguía en Piscis y, luego de todas las molestias que se había tomado, era una posibilidad que Shura no pasaría por alto sus acciones.

Se despidió del guardián de Escorpio y regresó su conciencia. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que Milo había sufrido una ligera pérdida de memoria pero no alcanzó a comprobar qué tan profunda era o si había sufrido alguna lesión en el proceso.

—Buenos días, Shaka —reconoció la voz de Shura pero no se movió de su posición de loto.

—Buenos días —se limitó a contestar.

—Voy a ir al punto. ¿Qué estás planeando?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—El final del ritual, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

—En lo absoluto.

Hubo un breve y tenso silencio entre ambos.

—Tu ayuda ya no será requerida. Espero que ya no te tomes más libertades.

—¿Pero qué podría hacer? Todo está a punto de acabar.

—Precisamente. Este asunto le corresponde ahora solamente a ellos —acotó y abandonó el templo tal y como había llegado.

Las palabras de Shura lo habrían herido si Shaka no tuviera cerca de un año sintiéndose un foráneo dentro de las filas del Santuario. Mü estaba lejos, Aldebarán pocas veces iba a visitarlo y, por más que se esforzaba por lograr por lo menos una amistad entre él y Aioria, lo único que conseguía era despertar la ira del león.

Shaka pensó que quizás, si lo acercaba al proceso, regresarían sus recuerdos; que Shura podría hacer algo si veía que el Patriarca actuaba en contra del beneficio del Santuario y sus caballeros; pero jamás se imaginó que Aioria sobre pasaría su deber. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía, después de todo ser arrojado estaba en su naturaleza. Lo único que se reprochaba es que había actuado en detrimento de Milo. A menos que sus verdaderos sentimientos no involucraran ni a Acuario ni a Leo. No, no podía menospreciar sus acciones, una gran parte lo había hecho para que no se reforzara el vínculo entre Milo y Aioria, pero ahora… Tal vez debía reconocer de una vez por todas que su destino no estaba al lado de Leo.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que el verdadero amor triunfara. Por su parte, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Los Dioses tendrían la última palabra y él debía de empezar a renunciar de verdad a ese pequeño sueño mundano que se había permitido cultivar.

Viendo el lado amable, cabía la posibilidad de que con los últimos eventos la situación de Aioria mejorara dentro del Santuario y que volviera a sonreír al lado de alguien; tal y como lo había hecho algunas veces junto a él. Ya no le quedaba más que confiar en el juicio de Shura, las decisiones de su Santidad y en qué, tal vez, todo se había dado por uno de los efectos secundarios y no por intervención directa del Patriarca, como sospechaba.

"Al final todo sucede como debe suceder. Tal vez la ley en contra de las relaciones entre caballeros es sólo para ahorrarles el trago amargo de realidad. La única historia perfecta es la que no se ha escrito. Una vez que ha pasado, lo que queda por hacer es aceptarla y continuar", se dijo y siguió sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco, llegó a su silencio interno. Abrió la puerta y se situó entre los Sales Gemelos. Ahí, empezó a ver a un pequeño Shaka siendo distraído por un joven león, alegre y juguetón, intentando atrapar las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles y, así como ellas se alejaban, los recuerdos de Aioria empezaron a fluir lejos de su conciencia.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	23. Ecos de oscuridad.

##  **XXIII**

En la Sala Principal del Patriarca, Saga, extenuado por los tres días sin dormir y el uso extremo de su cosmos, seguía en medio del círculo con el mapa de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones, manejando dos del círculo Solar, bajo la influencia de diferentes astros, según marcaba la carta natal de Milo y Camus.

Todo había resultado bien hasta ahora, hasta ése preciso momento en que las estrellas de Acuario habían empezado a rechazar y a romper su influencia; como si hubieran encontrado el punto donde emanaba el hilo de su cosmos hacia ellas. Su trabajo de tres días empezaba a deshacerse.

"Estos niños", pensó, "Está bien, hubiera sido aburrido de otra manera". Aumentó el flujo de energía, enfocándose en las corrientes eléctricas que sentía y ya no sólo en los influjos emisores.

Desde que tuvo que ocultar su rostro bajo la máscara del Patriarca todo se había salido de sus manos. Aioros, Shura, Deathmask, Afrodite, Mü, Aioria, poco a poco todo se salió de control. "No, todo empezó con Kanon", no lo había podido proteger de él mismo, así como no logró salvar a Athena (ni a Aioros).

Había logrado que su otra parte confiara lo suficiente en Capricornio, Piscis y Cáncer para que no intentara dañarlos, pero Camus y Aioria seguían sufriendo. Aún se arrepentía de haber mandado a Camus a Siberia antes de tiempo y su regreso sólo significó una mayor amenaza. Si con esto lograba conseguirle un poco de calma aún a costa de su infelicidad, así como lo había hecho con Aioria al permitir que fuera rechazado por la mayoría del Santuario, valía la pena intentarlo.

"Sólo te gusta verlos sufrir, tanto como a mí", dijo la voz en su cabeza.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti".

"Admítelo. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es para seguir desarmando rebeliones en tu contra, pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto por estos niños, siempre hay _otra_ salida", Saga sintió como saboreaba esa frase. "Sólo te quejas de dientes para afuera que no te gustan mis métodos, pero disfrutas y _gozas_ de los beneficios. Recuerda tu éxtasis al descubrir el sinfín de técnicas reservadas para el Patriarca. El _Satán Imperial_ fue tu favorito por lo beneficioso que es", recalcó . "Y ahora sólo quieres averiguar qué tanto puedes lograr con esta otra técnica. No te engañes, _no lo haces por ellos._ Son tus cobayas y si no te apoyan, ¿por qué tendrías compasión por ellos?", empezó a reír. "Los débiles no reconocen su propia insignificancia, sólo los fuertes han logrado acercarse y comprender tu ambición; y la comparten. Saben que eres el único capaz de conseguirlo".

"Basta", exigió.

"Vamos, apaga esas luces y contempla su caída, como los traidores que son", siseó. "Nadie se dará cuenta y si lo hacen no podrán probar nada."

Saga cortó entonces el proceso, casi con ningún resultado que los pusiera fuera de peligro. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho. De nuevo había fallado. De nada habían servido sus teorías y experimentos, de nada. Otra traición a sumar a sus compañeros. Tal vez le serviría un poco de consuelo la penitencia de sentir el dolor, la impotencia y la confusión de Shaka y Milo.

No. ¿A quién engañaba? Eso no era nada comparado al destino que les había impuesto. Hubieran vivido por un tiempo felices. Pero si él no había logrado esa felicidad y lo había fortalecido, entonces ellos deberían agradecerle por hacerlos más fuertes. Los débiles se merecen la prueba y el sufrimiento por el bien del mundo. Y si aún así insistían en seguir a los Dioses y a Athena, si eran tan tontos e ingenuos para poner sus vidas en manos de los ideales del enemigo, entonces sus destinos serian ser destruidos. "Que los Dioses se apiaden de ellos, si es que se dignan a escucharlos. Nadie que sea un títere es digno de mi ayuda y respeto. Cualquiera que sea su herramienta es mi enemigo. Sufrirán, padecerán lentamente antes de ser enviados al inframundo".

*. *. *. *. *

.


	24. Tan cerquita de mí.

Qué no haría yo por ti, por tenerte un segundo alejados del mundo, y cerquita de mí..  
**Hay Amores, Shakira.**

##  **XXIV**

Aioria trataba de no pensar en la advertencia de Shaka, ya que no le servía de nada. Lo único que su cuerpo había considerado hacer fue lanzarse para evitar que Camus se pegara en la cabeza contra la esquina de un mueble y, en cuanto sus manos lo sostuvieron, el cuerpo de Acuario empezó a succionar su energía. No le había quedado de otra más que encender su cosmos para no desmayarse él también.

Por alguna razón lo único que tenía sentido era que el guardián en sus brazos sobreviviera a lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. No cabían ya razones ni consecuencias. Lidiaría con lo que llegara pero, al parecer, tenía el respaldo de Shura en ese asunto y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Cerró los párpados y en seguida conectó con ese sutil dolor que padecía el cuerpo de Camus desde hacía días. Podía ayudarlo a soportar. Después de varios minutos, reconoció a Fleur a lo lejos pero ni así se movió. Empezaba a recordar esa sensación, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. La imagen de Shaka en su habitación pronunciando unas palabras que no entendía lo llenaron de rabia, la misma que surgía ahora cada que lo veía.

¿Por qué él, de entre todos, lo había traicionado? ¿Tan poca confianza inspiraba, tan débil le parecía?

Dos lágrimas cayeron y se evaporaron en sus mejillas hasta que se perdió su rastro. El dolor en su corazón era tan intenso que Aioria se agarró a lo único que tenía a su alcance. Ya no quería seguir perdiendo a nadie. Ya no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera menos. Él no era Aioros, nunca podría ser tan grande ni traicionar a nadie. Así como todos se habían apresurado a enjuiciarlo, lo más seguro es que una injusticia mayor hubiera caído sobre el nombre de su hermano. Ya estaba más que cansado y harto de tener que demostrarle al mundo que era cuanto menos alguien digno.

La sensación de desvalía y soledad que lo calcinaba por dentro era tan abrumadora, que hubiera caído con facilidad en la rabia y el autodesprecio de no ser por la briza fresca que lo empezó a llamar y a tranquilizar. El león pensó enseguida en huir para no caer de nuevo en esa cruel fantasía, pero una fría mano acariciando su mejilla hizo que regresara a la realidad.

Sus ojos se vieron atrapados por esos témpanos azules, que antes le habían parecido vacíos de toda vida y expresividad, dejándolo congelado en el tiempo mientras su corazón empezaba a latir con acompasada fuerza y renovada energía.

Entonces comprendió lo que Camus siempre estaba viendo: el efímero y elusivo presente. Y comenzó a sentir que sólo ese instante era el que importaba, sólo era esa pequeña misión la que tenía que cumplir.

En lugar de irse, Aioria tomó la mano que había aterrizado en su rostro y se aseguró de que no se apartara antes o después de que cerrara los ojos. Camus seguía luchando y él no debía distraerse con la influencia de los recuerdos. Se enfocó en esa fría mano y, por un largo tiempo, ambos caballeros conservaron la misma posición. Formaban una extraña escultura humana que hizo a Fleur sonrojar, sin que esto la hiciera apartar la vista o le arrebatara la preocupación.

Hester no entendía la escena que encontró. Se acercó cautelosa a la doncella que también parecía una silenciosa estatua y la sacó de su trance pero, por su cara, entendió que Fleur tampoco comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

La doncella de Acuario no quería moverse del lugar y temía que cualquier palabra rompiera la extraña atmósfera que se había formado. Recordó entonces una de las órdenes de Camus para emergencias y la doncella del templo tomó a la recién llegada para llevarla a otro sitio. No debía reportar nada porque el Caballero de Capricornio ya estaba al tanto de la situación y lo único que quedaba por hacer era ponerse en cubierto y estar al pendiente por si sus servicios volvían a ser requeridos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hester bastante pálida.

—No lo sé, lleva así estos días —susurró Fleur refiriéndose a su Señor.

—Creí que el Señor Milo era el único —habló igual en voz baja.

—¿También el Señor Milo?

—Sí, pero no llegó a estar... a... sí.

La sombra asustó a ambas doncellas y quedaron petrificadas al ver la imponente figura dorada.

*. *. *. *. *

.

Fin de la cuarta tanda.  
(Descanso recomendado)


	25. Atención especial.

##  **XXV**

Tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza que ya se había extendido a gran parte del cerebro y comenzaba a hacer que la vista se le nublara. Apagó las luces interiores de su templo, mandó a Elen hacia Virgo por una droga y se fue a recostar, Continuar con su lectura sería imposible en esas condiciones. Al mismo tiempo, sus dos amigos anunciaron su llegada usando sus cosmos y Shura salió a recibirlos con una cara que daba todo menos una sensación de bienvenida. Deathmask, al notarlo, empezó a bromear sobre su estado y Afrodite se dirigió a la cocina.

—Ya mandé pedir una solución con Shaka.

—¿Vas a rechazar mi atención especial? —le contestó Piscis ignorando, al igual que Shura, los burdos comentarios de Cáncer; quien había tenido la decencia de evitar reír.

Al guardián de Capricornio no dejaba de sorprenderle cómo sus amigos siempre estaban para él en el momento justo. En especial después de haber pasado por lo mismo que Acuario y Escorpio. Él sólo había ayudado un poco pero ése poco había creado un vínculo especial entre ellos tres, o había destapado algo que ya existía.

Alguna vez se, Shura se había permitido imaginar que, de hacer todos lo mismo, podrían volver a un ambiente parecido a cuando eran aprendices; facilitándole así mucho su trabajo. Pero en su ocasión, Shaka y Aioria no modificaron su relación con él, (tal vez porque siempre le fueron sinceros) y en cambio, para su desilusión, la relación entre ellos dos había mermado cada vez más. Capricornio se culpaba por eso y sólo rogó porque su misma intervención no conllevara a más problemas o sus migrañas aumentarían.

Una nueva punzada de dolor lo asaltó y le pidió a Cáncer que se callara con una tierna mirada asesina. Afrodite apareció con una infusión de hierbas en la estancia principal y Elen, quien estaba a punto de irse, se cohibió ante la presencia de los amigos de su Señor. La joven doncella salió de inmediato, como tenía permitido bajo ese escenario, y se fue en busca de su amiga del siguiente templo.

Fleur estaba muy nerviosa, Elen, al verla así, le propuso ir con Alisha pero fue rechazada. Hasta que la doncella de Acuario vio que los Santos presentes seguían perdidos el uno en el otro y se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería llevarse a la doncella de Capricornio lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Al pasar por la octava casa, las doncellas encontraron a Calandra lidiando con una nerviosa Hester, que en esas condiciones no servía en nada. Y, como el guardián de Escorpio estaba demasiado estresado, la doncella principal mandó a la más pequeña con Fleur y Elen a ver a Alisha para ver si reaccionaba.

Elen no sabía porqué ambas doncellas estaban tan intranquilas pero, al llegar a Virgo, Alisha supo atenderlas para que sus almas retomaran sus cuerpos. Aunque no las dejó acceder más allá de lo permitido o de lo contrario verían las espeluznantes energías negras que no habían parado de emanar de su Señor desde que se había sentado a meditar. En el estado en el que estaban, la doncella de Virgo consideró que verlo sólo haría que las jóvenes empeoraran.

Delphine las encontró en su camino a la novena casa y, al notar a las más jóvenes tan descompuestas, no dudó en atenderlas antes de seguir con su rutina. En especial porque la doncella que debía atender a su señor estaba fuera y prácticamente todas habían abandonado sus templos. Alisha le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Delphine y ambas comprendieron que las más inexpertas debieron haberse encontrado con el Caballero de Capricornio. Toda una experiencia difícil de sobrellevar, ya que era casi equivalente a recibir una llamada de atención del Sumo Pontífice. Algo que sólo Delphine había sobrevivido para contar.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	26. La importancia del corazón.

##  **XXVI**

Milo dejó todo de lado para intentar comprender lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que tenía órdenes de salir en unas horas, repasó las hojas de su diario una y otra vez pero se maldijo por no ser más específico y divagar tanto. Al parecer hizo algo de lo que estaba arrepentido, Camus le había dado unas decepcionantes galletas y un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños que usó gustoso; y Aioria le había prometido un postre para esa tarde. Había balbuceado sobre los demás en ese Santuario en páginas anteriores y, aunque sabía que eso sí había pasado, al parecer no consideró importante poner porqué no se acordaba sobre nada del fin de semana.

Se fue a mal llenar los documentos para dejar a alguien que atendiera todo lo importante mientras estuviera afuera, y deseando que Hester le tuviera buenas noticias al regresar. Sólo que él no sabía que Calandra la había mandado a descansar porque no estaba en condiciones adecuadas.

Todo le decía que debía ir a Acuario de inmediato y no podía porque aún debía comer y hacer la maleta.

Se puso a buscar pero justo ese día no encontraba nada para clima extremo y la desesperación lo invadió como nunca antes, provocando que ese condenado sabor amargo en su boca no se esfumara. Tal vez si se saltaba la comida podría ir a Acuario y verificar por él mismo si Camus estaba bien. Pero, una: debía pasar por el décimo templo para llegar; y dos: si se tardaba, y no comía, el camino de ida sería un martirio.

Necesitaba algo que le dijera que todo estaba bien; así que se regresó a buscar de nuevo alguna pista en su diario y deseó, por un segundo, llevar un registro de todas sus cosas como lo hacía su amigo. Fue en ese momento que Milo se acordó de la bolsita desconocida entre sus tesoros.

Le molestó encontrar algunas cosas fuera de lugar en su repisa pero lo pasó por alto en cuanto sus ojos dieron con el pequeño paquete que seguía donde lo recordaba. Eso ya era un alivio. Lo tomó, lo abrió con cuidado y entendió sus palabras del diario.

Fue a la estancia principal y con cada pieza que colocaba recordó muchos de los desaires y rechazos de Camus de cuando eran niños. Eran mejores amigos ahora pero, en realidad, no sabía si estaba a su lado por cariño o por costumbre. Por alguna razón, Milo tenía esa desagradable sensación de que él era el único que solía buscar constante una manera de estar junto al guardián de Acuario, cuando llegaba de Siberia.

 _"_ ¿Qué sientes por mí Camus? _", s_ e leía en una de las entradas más recientes del diario, y le dolió darse cuenta que ni entonces ni ahora tenía una respuesta. Con memoria o sin ella parecía dar lo mismo. Regresó el paquete a su lugar con la inquietud de buscar las otras piezas que le faltaban, de preferencia, antes de abandonar el Santuario.

Pasó la mirada por todo lo que estaba desacomodado y dio con la vieja resortera de Aioria. Otro indeciso que prefería ocultar sus sentimientos, o disfrazarlos.

"Si alguien puede no darle importancia a su corazón, ¿puede decir que su cariño es libre y sincero? Un amor que no es libre no puede ser amor", se dijo.

Bastante más abatido, Milo se fue a su recámara y tomó aquel cofre que contenía todo lo que solía animarlo cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaban: el diente que perdió cuando ganó la pelea que le dio su manto, una roca volcánica que provenía de la isla que lo vio nacer, la botella donde imaginó guardar el último beso de su madre cuando soñó con ella y la arena de la playa favorita de su infancia. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y apretó la fina madera intentando absorber su energía interna.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	27. No quiero apartarme de ti.

Ay mi bien, como el río Magdalena, que se funde en la arena del mar, quiero fundirme yo en ti.   
**Hay Amores, Shakira.**

##  **XXVII**

Con el pasar de los minutos se empezaron a sentir mejor. Entonces, ¿por qué seguían en esa posición? Ninguno tenía la respuesta pero tampoco hacían nada por encontrarla o renunciar a ella.

Camus esperaba sentir de nuevo el mareo o el dolor para poder justificar su pasividad. Nada apareció. Aioria se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, renuente a desmentir la sensación que lo envolvía. Sabía que ambos estaban en perfecto estado y no deseaba encontrar frente a él una mirada distante e impávida. Tenía miedo, reconoció, y después de respirar separó sus párpados.

Leo comprobó que los ojos del cubo no habían dejado de ser un par de témpanos insensibles, pero había algo más: un brillo. Como si el sol lo estuviera traspasando desde su interior y, perezoso, estuviera asomándose por el horizonte de esos iris azul medianoche.

Siendo un poco más consciente de su cuerpo, Aioria apretó la mano de Camus y la acercó a su boca sin apartar la mirada. Quería romper la distancia. Esa fría y pálida mano, dejándose guiar, acarició la piel canela de quien lo aprisionaba con soltura, estudiando los tibios labios que en silencio le gritaban una petición indescifrable.

Sus cosmos se fueron apagando y, luego de despertar sus cuerpos aletargados, se pusieron de pie sin querer interrumpir la parsimonia del momento.

El león sentía como si acabara de salir de una cama de nieve y el copero tenía la sensación de estar bañado por los primeros rayos del amanecer.

Por sinergia se volvieron a unir en una onda eléctrica que acompañó sus manos, que se movían atraídas por una fuerza inmaterial. Los primeros roces fueron todo lo contrario a un escalofrío. Los bellos de su piel se acariciaban provocando un ligero cosquilleo y Aioria se atrevió a ver los labios de Camus pero este se refugió en su cuello intentando recuperar su auto control. El quinto guardián se sumergió a su vez en ese fresco y largo cabello, mientras ambos se perdían en el aroma del otro, en lugar de recobrar la compostura.

El sonido de unas pisadas ligeras alejándose con velocidad le recordó a Acuario en donde se encontraba y que estaba a nada de cruzar una frontera prohibida, empujado ligeramente por unos brazos fuertes que lo cubrían con una delicadeza inaudita. Por unos segundos más, dejaron que sus corazones siguieran platicando un lenguaje que sólo ellos conocían y se separaron lo suficiente para dejar sus rostros recargados en el del otro.

—Me… alegra que ya estés mejor —susurró Aioria apretando la fría piel bajo sus manos.

—No, no estoy mejor —respondió Camus alejándose y empezando a temblar.

El león reconoció las pequeñas gotas que perlaban su piel de mármol y los labios rojos e hinchados. Estaba a punto de tener otro ataque de fiebre. De inmediato Aioria se arrepintió de haber cortado el flujo de su cosmos y lo tomó en dirección al baño. Camus entró y le cortó el paso pero, como si ahora fuera capaz de leer cada pequeño gesto, Leo entendió que debía ir por la mezcla de plantas que necesitaban. Besó su mano antes de irse y dejó que Camus tuviera la privacidad necesaria en lo que se sumergía en la bañera.

Un nuevo dolor en el pecho de Acuario, parecido a un millón de pequeñas agujas atacando su corazón, se hizo sentir con una fuerza desgarradora. Como si su pecho y su espina dorsal fueran a ser arrancados en cualquier momento. Empezó a llamar a Aioria con el pensamiento y, en menos de un segundo, éste llegó y lo metió en la tina que apenas estaba llenándose.

Desesperado al ver que la piel se hacía cada vez más transparente, el león encendió su cosmos y lo atrajo hacia él con todas las fuerzas de su ser. En su mente apareció la constelación de Acuario y en seguida se enfocó en las diez estrellas más brillantes que la conformaban para que no perdieran su brillo. Para que no se apartaran de él.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	28. Flor oculta.

##  **XXVIII**

Esa mañana, una gruesa lágrima dio nacimiento a una nueva flor en el jardín del sexto templo.

Shaka, en medio de su meditación, había sentido una gran perturbación que lo hizo regresar. Enseguida permaneció atento a cualquier controversia posible y respondió al llamado de ayuda de la onceava casa. Shura le había dicho que no interviniera pero su Santidad le había ordenado ayudar a mantener la calma. Era obvio a cual se sujetaría hasta el último momento.

Estudiando la situación en el onceavo recinto, proyectó en Aioria la información necesaria para poner a Acuario fuera de peligro. La garganta se le cerró al ver el desespero con que sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo febril de Camus. Tal vez, se dijo, no había sido un error después de todo, si con eso lograba salvar la vida de uno de los guardianes.

Siguió ocultando su presencia hasta que la piel de Camus dejó de parecer un celofán y Aioria comenzó a recuperar la calma. Ahora más exhausto que antes, Shaka se mantuvo estudiando las energías de ese y del octavo templo antes de regresar de lleno a su cuerpo.

Ya por completo incorporado, llamó a Alisha para que le preparara su cama. Era hora de ocuparla después de meses de no haber pisado ni su recámara. Su doncella le comentó que muchas de ellas estaban intranquilas y que sus reservas empezaban a escasear. Shaka le pidió que no se fuera y que mandara a todas a sus labores; que siguiera al pendiente sin olvidar que no debían compartir información de más y que mandara a su hermana para que se encargara de pedir o ir por lo más indispensable. Después de todo la doncella de Aries tenía mucho tiempo libre y la podía ayudar la más joven del segundo templo.

Alisha asintió un poco apenada.

En cuanto el Santo sintió la completa quietud en su morada, recordó que hacía cerca de un año que no estaba en su lecho; y es que, la última parte del rito fue la más difícil y le costó todo su esfuerzo mantenerse despierto para que sus memorias no se fugaran en medio de la inmensa necesidad de dormir que tenía. Si todo funcionaba, quería ser el primero en subir, tomar a Aioria y pedir que se hiciera válida la cancelación.

Los recuerdos ya no dolían pero fue un duro golpe a su ego darse cuenta de que había subestimado la ley, el rito y sus efectos.

.

.

» _Durante estos días se verán sometidos a la más grande prueba_ _—siguió el Patriarca—._ _Estar juntos afectaría el lazo y, si es real, se quedará intacto. Por eso: si llegan a convivir una vez que el rito haya comenzado, todo será inválido y puede ser hasta contraproducente. Existe el riesgo de que una fuerte emoción temporal entre ustedes quede grabada para siempre; así que también es para protegerlos. Por eso se da una única oportunidad_ _—sintió la mirada de Aioria sobre él por un breve instante_ _—_ _._ _Los efectos que esto puede causar van desde: mareos ligeros, sueño pesado, repercusiones de sus técnicas sobre sus cuerpos, pérdida de memoria y generación de otros apegos._ _Este último punto es importante que lo tengan en cuenta, si conviven con otros Santos o cualquiera capaz de usar cosmos es probable que esa convivencia quede grabada. Por eso también está prohibido que pasen con sus compañeros más de una hora y en especial que ellos utilicen sus cosmos para ayudarlos a soportar los efectos de los movimientos emocionales sobre sus constelaciones._ _¿Tienen alguna duda, han cambiado de opinión?_

» _No su Santidad —respondieron al unísono los Caballeros de Leo y Virgo._

» _Recuerden que una vez empezar, ya no habrá marcha atrás. ¿Desean continuar?_

» _Sí —afirmaron._

» _Muy bien. No les diré con quién empezaré así que, desde éste momento, tienen prohibido comunicarse; en especial por medio del cosmos o telepatía. Cualquier movimiento que presenten, me enteraré de inmediato —agitó nuestras cartas astrales—. Pueden retirarse. Y recuerden, el Santo de Capricornio estará ahí para apoyarlos. Yo me encargaré de informarle._

.

.

"Al separar los párpados nunca creí que esa sería la última vez que vería sus dulces esmeraldas acariciando mis ojos", pensó Virgo antes de quedar dormido.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	29. Todo lo que necesitaba...

##  **XXIX**

Una lluvia ligera comenzó a cubrir al Santuario y Milo ya tenía menos de una hora para estar listo. Tendría que irse antes o encontraría los caminos obstruidos. Calandra le había preparado un sustancioso almuerzo y Hester se había mantenido callada respecto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con otros templos.

Cuando Milo intentó sobornar a la joven con darle su primer beso, lo único que ella respondió (después de saltar y taparse la boca) fue que el Santo de Capricornio se lo había tajantemente prohibido.

Estaba en medio de su almuerzo cuando llegó la anciana doncella del quinto templo, medio empapada con tal de proteger un refractario. Delphine sonrió ampliamente entregándole el regalo a nombre de su Señor, el Santo de Leo. Milo la miró extrañado y le agradeció la atención, ofreciendo su casa como refugio en lo que pasaba el mal tiempo.

—Esto no es nada. Andaba bajo climas peores cuando tenía que cuidar a los dos hermanos y vaya que no están cerca.

—¿Por qué Aioria me manda esto? —se atrevió a preguntar Escorpio a riesgo de parecer tonto.

—No lo sé. Llegó hace unos días diciendo que el postre de hoy sería para usted. Imagino que habrá perdido otra de sus apuestas y no lo quise comprobar porque ya sabe cómo se pone si le recuerdan algo desagradable.

—Pero es demasiado temprano para la hora del postre… ¿cómo?

—Hester —le sonrió a la doncella—, me la encontré hace rato y corrí para alcanzar a dárselo. Sin el Señor cerca, no fue complicado tenerlo listo.

—¿Dónde se metió esta vez Aioria?

—Está en el templo de Acuario —Hester tosió nerviosa, y Milo se extrañó más de que no hubiera explotado nada en la onceava casa todavía.

"¿Camus y Aioria?", la sola idea le causó gracia. El escorpión abrió el refractario para ver su contenido y lo guardó en su mochila de viaje para comerlo en el camino. Seguro los niños adorarían un dulce así pero no llegaría intacto ni de broma. Además de que no le gustaba compartir su postre favorito.

Milo aún podía recordar al pobre de Aioria, luchando por proteger su ración de sus hábiles dedos y su hambrienta boca. Aunque siempre sospechó que se hacía el tonto con tal de tenerlo cerca. Su rubor lo delataba. El juego terminó cuando el gato se empezó a juntar más con Shaka, lo cual era una lástima ya que Delphine era de las mejores reposteras de Grecia. Con casi todo empacado, el escorpión sintió que la suerte le empezaba a sonreír y que la lluvia había llegado para apartar sus preocupaciones.

La pequeña Hester se sentía culpable y pidió retirarse por lo que restaba del día. Calandra no puso objeción.

Antes de que Milo se fuera, la mayor de sus doncellas le preguntó si no llevaría consigo también el paquete que le había dado el Señor Camus. Y cuando su señor le preguntó cuál, la robusta señora le entregó el fardo con sosegada alegría.

En cuanto lo vio, Milo dejó caer todas sus cosas y regresó a su cuarto. Abrió el cofre y encontró una carta que creyó ver en un sueño.

—Siempre tuyo: Camus de Acuario —leyó en voz baja.

Apretó el papel contra su pecho y quiso salir volando hacia Camus, su Camus. Eran todas las palabras que necesitaba. Guardó el equipaje extra, lo mejor que pudo, y se dispuso a salir con una sonrisa que contagió a las doncellas veteranas.

En medio de un arcoiris que se formó entre las ya escasas nubes, el Santo de Escorpio se apresuró para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido en administración para recoger sus viáticos. Corrió con la esperanza de que, a su regreso, encontraría a Cam esperándolo. Por fin podría decirle que él también siempre sería suyo. Siempre.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	30. ... desapareció.

Había dibujado sobre la arena su dulce rostro que me sonreía. Después, llovió sobre la playa y, en esa tormenta, desapareció.   
**Aline, Christophe.**

##  **XXX**

Cuando Camus abrió los ojos una sola lámpara iluminaba su habitación. Se talló los párpados y, al voltear, se encontró con una silueta familiar acostada a los pies de su cama con un brazo estirado hacia él. Era muy tarde y le fue más que obvio que no había logrado partir a su misión a tiempo. Tendría que redactar lo antes posible una carta de disculpa que entregaría el día siguiente a primera hora para recibir indicaciones y su muy posible sanción por faltar a una orden directa del Patriarca.

Salió de la cama y colocó una de sus cobijas sobre el Santo que yacía sentado en el piso. Pensó en despertarlo pero tenía que escribir y entre menos distracciones mejor para él. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar el porqué de la presencia del Santo de Leo.

Al llegar a su estudio no tardó en sacar una hoja, tinta y papel para empezar su tarea pero unos pasos se acercaron pesados desde la distancia y esperó a que aparecieran.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Aioria recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Camus quiso responderle tantas cosas pero todo le parecía inadecuado.

El león suspiró cansado pero no se apresuró, resignado a que no le contestaría.

—Sí estás ahí porque no saliste a tiempo como lo tenías programado: ahórratelo. Shura ya estuvo aquí y está al tanto de la situación. Mañana haré mi reporte. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", quiso preguntar. Pero estaba incómodo, nervioso, expectante de si Aioria se atrevería a pasar, deseoso de que así fuera y al mismo tiempo renuente a que tomara un lugar.

—Aún así, debo escribir una carta de disculpa —señaló Camus antes de distraer sus pensamientos con la única excusa que tenía disponible.

Aioria removió su de por sí desordenada cabellera y se sentó en el filo de la puerta. El sonido de la pluma viajó rasgando una página tras otra y Camus resistió el impulso de invitarlo para que no se quedara dormido en medio de la nada.

De repente lo veía abrir los ojos, otras podía sentir su mirada y no sabía que era peor: que lo estudiara o que su vista se alejara por la ventana. Repasó en su mente todos los lugares por los que sus verdes pupilas habían pasado y se dio cuenta de que habían evitado metódicamente un sólo punto: su librero.

Alzó la cabeza para ver de nuevo el dibujo que Milo… ¿le había regalado? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero la principal era ¿qué tanto no recordaba?

Como si el guardián de la puerta hubiera escuchado todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, Aioria empezó a hablar, como solía hacer cuando ya no soportaba el silencio. Camus quiso ignorar cada una de sus palabras, porque de seguro sería otro discurso sin sentido. Pero lo que escuchó lo dejó helado. Conforme el relato avanzó, de una de sus tantas peleas con Shaka en el último año hasta ese momento en que estaba sentado en el frío piso de su templo, Camus sintió tantas ganas de llorar como si en el transcurso de esos días le hubieran robado algo muy valioso. No sabía porqué.

Aioria lagrimeó un poco sin que su voz se quebrara. Aclaró su garganta y guardó pequeños silencios cuando las pequeñas gotas aparecían, pero no limpió ni una sola parte de ese rocío que, al parecer, nacía para posarse sobre el corazón de Camus.

Al terminar, el león se puso de pie, clavó sus rayos esmeraldas en los témpanos de Camus y, después de un par de minutos, salió del templo de Acuario en silencio. Como si todas las palabras del mundo hubieran sido consumidas por el fuego.

*. *. *

Entrar al recinto fue como haber llegado de una misión de meses, cubierto de heridas que tardarían en sanar y que probablemente tendrían secuelas. Le hubiera gustado salir a despedir a Milo, decirle que no se preocupara, que Camus estaría esperándolo para cuando él volviera. Pero no juntó las fuerzas para contar la gravedad de lo sucedido ni para decirle al cubo que esperara por el bicho y que arreglara las cosas como Escorpio lo merecía.

La cama de su hermano seguía bien cuidada gracias a Delphine y Aioria le agradeció de nuevo, en silencio, haberle preparado sus cosas en la habitación del noveno templo. Al parecer, ella también sintió que eso fue una misión como tal y, como cada que volvía de una, descansaría ahí la primera noche después de regresar (para recuperar energías). Y sería así de no ser porque en esa ocasión quería hacer todo menos estar solo, justo en aquel lugar.

*. *. *. *. *

.

Fin de la quinta tanda.  
Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
Son siete tandas de seis capítulos  
cada una, más un extra y un epílogo  
Próxima actualización:  
 **13 de marzo del 2021.**  
Kissus n.n


End file.
